Momentos De Impacto
by Sadie321
Summary: Existen momentos en la vida que pueden transformar nuestras vidas por completo. Hyuga Hinata pronto viviría uno de ellos. AU M lemon/violencia... AVISO Contenido sensible en el primer capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno se que debería haber actualizado mi otro fic, pero prometo que lo haré pronto. Esta idea me vino a la cabeza y no he podido resistirme. **

**Es una historia sasuhina completamente centrada en esos dos personajes años después de finalizar la guerra y acabar con Madara etc... El título de este fic se lo he puesto gracias a la película The vow aunque la trama no tiene nada que ver. La cita con la que inicio este primer capítulo penternece a dicha película.**

**La cacilificación del contenido es M, así que absténgase personas sensibles.**

**Sin más que deciros, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura y review.**

* * *

"Mi teoría es sobre los momentos, los momentos que impactan. Mi teoria es, que esos momentos impactantes, esos destellos de gran intensidad que ponen patas arriba nuestras vidas, son los que acaban definiendo quienes somos. La cuestión es que cada uno de nosotros es la suma de todos los momentos que hemos experimentado, con todas las personas que hemos conocido, y son esos momentos los que conforman nuestra historia, como nuestra lista de grandes exitos particular que reproducimos y volvemos a reproducir en nuestra mente, una y otra vez… pues esta es mi teoría, que esos momentos impactantes definen quienes somos, pero lo que nunca me había planteado era ¿y si un día ya no pudieras recordar ninguno de ellos? Un momento impactante…un momento impactante cuya capacidad de cambio tiene un efecto expansivo que va mucho más alla de lo predecible, que hace que algunas partículas choquen entre sí y acaben acercándose más que antes, y que manda a otras, girando sin parar, hacia nuevas aventuras, aterrizando donde jamás pensaste encontrarlas… Eso es lo que pasa con esa clase de momentos, que no puedes, por más que lo intentes, controlar como te pueden afectar, sólo puedes dejar que esas partículas que colisionan, aterricen donde puedan, y esperar hasta la siguiente colisión."

— The vow

Desde que mis dos compañeros de equipo se hubieran convertido varios meses atrás en miembros Anbu, no era muy frecuente que nos enviaran juntos a una misión. Podría decirse, que salvo esas raras excepciones, mi carrera como kunoichi se hubo reducido a dar clases en una academia en la que, decenas de niños no paraban de chillar y gritar intentando reclamar mi atención, consiguiendo llevar mi paciencia hasta límites que jamás hubiera sospechado que tenía. Si era sincera, mi sueño siempre fue el de formar una familia, un marido y una casa llena de niños, pero después de enfrentar a esos pequeños monstruos, si monstruos, durante cada día en los últimos seis meses, habían conseguido que me replantease mi mas ansiada meta. La posibilidad de una versión en miniatura de mi misma o de mi inexistente marido corriendo y gritando sin parar, me producía escalofríos.

Nunca fui una ninja que destacase por sus grandes habilidades, no era la más fuerte pero tampoco mediocre, por mucho que mi familia tratase de 'ayudarme' a hacerme más fuerte, si es que a los duros entrenamientos y las palabras humillantes de mi padre que cada día me veía obligada a escuchar podrían calificarse de 'ayuda', jamás obtuve resultados, dándome todo el mundo por un caso perdido. A día de hoy sigo siendo un chunin a pesar de que el resto de mis compañeros son Jounin o Anbus y en el caso de Naruto que alcanzó su sueño, Hokage.

Cuando me designaron como sensei me sentí verdaderamente frustrada, el simple hecho de ver como todos tus compañeros y amigos avanzaban en sus carreras como ninjas y yo en cambio no daba ni el más ligero avance, me enfurecía.

Daban por hecho, que siempre era a mi a quien debían proteger, que era la más débil y no ayudaba a aumentar mi autoestima, más bien lo minaba completamente haciéndome parecer peor ninja de lo que realmente era. A pesar del caótico flujo de sentimientos en mi interior jamás protesté, me quejé o me impuse, mi naturaleza tímida me frenaba y aún lo sigue haciendo hoy en día. Era de sentido común que más tarde o mas temprano yo también me diese por un caso perido. Por eso, me he resignado a vivir de la manera más feliz que pueda y si es trabajando en la academia con esos mocosos insufribles, que así sea. Lo que me consuela es la idea de que al menos de vez en cuando se me permitiese ir en alguna misión, ya que junto con mis dos antiguos compañeros, formamos el mejor equipo de rastreo de todo Konoha.

Otro día como sensei llegó a su fin, estaba deseando llegar a mi pequeño apartamento y poder disfrutar de un relajante y merecido baño. Durante los próximos dos días no tendría que lidiar con esos críos y podría dedicar ese tiempo a disfrutar de mis amigos, pero el sonido de un Puf enfrente mía desechó por completo cualquier plan que pudiera tener.

-Hokage-sama solicita su presencia inmediatamente- la figura de un Anbu con la máscara de serpiente le entregó el mensaje y desapareció de la misma forma en que se presentó.

Rezo a los Kamis por que sea una misión y esté una larga temporada alejada de las clases. Nunca imaginó que sus deseos se convertirían en realidad aunque no de la forma que ella esperaba.

Ahí estaban sus dos compañeros y ella enfrente del Rubio durante el cual estuvo enamorada durante años, aunque ese amor platónico ya lo había superado.

-Kiba, Shino e Hinata partirán inmediatamente al país del hierro. Necesito que recolecten toda la información que sea posible sobre un grupo de ninjas renegados que están aterrorizando las pequeñas aldeas.

-Hai Hokage-sama- respondieron los tres shinobis al unísono.

-¿Cuantas veces os he dicho que no me llaméis así?- se sonrojó el rubio de ojos azules- De todas formas, no hace falta que os recuerde que evitéis cualquier confrontación, no quiero tener un conflicto con nuestra aldea- sonrió radiando optimismo- ¿alguna pregunta?

-¿Cuanto tiempo durará la misión?- se decidió a hablar Shino puesto que sabia que sus compañeros ni se les habría pasado por la cabeza el preguntar por un detalle tan esencial.

-El que sea necesario- Esta vez frunció el ceño el Hokage tornando su expresión un tanto seria -las relaciones entre nuestros países no están en su mejor momento. Podéis iros.

Entendiendo la gravedad de la situación los tres asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse no sin antes verse interrumpidos por otro comentario del joven Hokage.

-Hinata, aún sigues siendo un chunin...- viendo tensarse el cuerpo de la peliazul ante el comentario que acababa de hacer, sabía que Hinata estaba molesta -sólo ten cuidado- murmuró casi para sí mismo. Durante los últimos días una sensación extraña le oprimía el pecho, estaba más nervioso de lo normal y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

-Hina otra vez como en los viejos tiempos- pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de la Hyuga y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Hai Kiba-kun, Os echaba de menos- le sonrió de manera muy sincera ganándose un abrazo por parte de su compañero.

-Me alegro que pienses así. Nosotros también te echábamos de menos, ¿verdad Shino?

-Por supuesto, siempre seremos un equipo- Hinata pudo distinguir el amago de una sonrisa en las facciones estoicas de su callado amigo.

Llevaban varios días de viaje hasta que llegaron a sus destino.

-Debemos camuflarnos en la aldea más cercana haciéndonos pasar por simples aldeanos y trataremos de encontrar alguna pista que nos guíe hacia nuestro objetivo- el líder del equipo, Shino, ya tenía ideado un plan.

-De acuerdo... Hinata tu deberías quedarte vigilando los alrededores...- dijo Kiba en un tono de preocupación.

-D-Demo. Yo puedo hacerlo igual que ustedes- replicó disgustada.

-Kiba tiene razón Hinata, tu Byakugan es perfecto para esa tarea y es una ventaja que no podemos desaprovechar.

-Hai- miró apenada hacia el suelo.

Era medio día cuando comenzaron su incursión en la aldea. Kiba y Shino durante horas caminaron por sus calles, analizando cada posible ruta de escape en caso de que hubiera problemas y localizando los lugares más frecuentados por los shinobis. Mientras tanto, Hinata se dedicó a patrullar a una distancia suficientemente alejada de la aldea para evitar ser detectada por sus fuerzas de seguridad, sin perder de vista a sus dos compañeros.

Al atardecer en una pequeña cueva a unas pocas millas de distancia se encontraba el equipo 8 reunido.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- les preguntó su compañera.

-En uno de los restaurantes escuché a un grupo de shinobis hablando sobre ciertos rumores. Los causantes de los asaltos a las ciudades en el país del hierro se encuentran en la ciudad de Toke a unas cien millas al este desde aquí- fue Shino el que primero habló de los dos.

-Ese mismo rumor se ha extendido por toda la ciudad, parece ser que es el principal tema de conversación de los aldeanos...

-Ese deberá ser nuestro próximo destino. Probablemente tardaremos cinco días en llegar hasta allí. Si dicen que están establecidos en una aldea, la seguridad será elevada y puesto que es un terreno que desconocemos nos llevará al menos otra semana hasta que podamos infiltrarmos de forma segura- Hinata con sus dos compañeros siempre se sentía libre de expresar sus opiniones. Ellos eran las únicas personas con las que su carácter tímido no salía a relucir.

-Hmm..Tendremos cinco días para planear una buena estrategia. Casi ha anochecido, pasemos la noche aquí ya que partiremos mañana por la mañana. Hinata vigila con tu Byakugan los alrededores mientras que tu, Kiba,buscas algo para cenar.

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado y ya teníamos nuestra estrategia preparada. Durante los próximos días nos dedicaríamos a observar los exteriores de Toke, horas y rutas de los ninjas encargados de la seguridad, caminos más frecuentados por los aldeanos para la entrada a la Villa, entradas ocultas si las hubiera...

-¿Creéis que mañana podamos infiltrarnos?- preguntó el más impaciente de los tres shinobis del equipo 8.

-Deberíamos esperar un par de días más sólo por asegurarnos Kiba-Kun.

-Hinata, creo que estamos suficiente preparados. Realizan cinco rondas diarias y son patrullas de tres ninjas. Solo existen dos accesos principales más un tercero que está oculto. También hemos encontrado varias salidas camufladas que probablemente conduzcan a pasadizos subterráneos que llevan a varios puntos de la ciudad. Tenemos todo cubierto. ¿Verdad Akamaru?- El perro afirmó con un ladrido mientras meneaba su cola.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Hinata nunca está demás asegurarse y estamos en una misión de rastreo y espionaje.

-Hai Hai... Supongo que lleváis razón, después de todo siempre fui el más impaciente de los tres.

Transcurridos los días acordados, Shino era el encargado de infiltrarse en Toke sólo durante unas horas. Kiba rastrearía los alrededores de la aldea mientras que yo con el Byakugan me mantendría oculta y en alerta sin perder de vista a Shino. Durante los días siguientes llevamos a cabo la misma rutina sin mayores contratiempos.

-Hemos conseguido información suficiente. Si nos marchásemos ahora...- Shino no me permitió terminar la frase. La verdad, quería irme de allí, estaba agotaba de la constante vigilancia a la que nos sometíamos y cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de esa aldea mas insegura me sentía. Tenía la impresión de que nada bueno podría resultar de aquello, era como sí una voz en mi interior me gritara constantemente que me alejase de allí.

-Todavía no podemos marcharnos. Tenemos suficiente información pero no la necesaria.

-Shino lleva razón. Aún tenemos que averiguar los nombres de los que dirigen al grupo de shinobis.

-Sin esos nombres, no podríamos asegurar el éxito de la misión- se recolocó sus gafas con su mano derecha.

-Etto, pero tenemos las localizaciones de los siguientes ataques durante los próximos meses. Con eso bastaría para interceptar y eliminar a los integrantes de la organización.

-Hinata, eso no evita que los líderes busquen nuevos aliados y formen otra nueva agrupación de shinobis renegados. ¿Si lo hicieron una vez por qué no hacerlo una segunda?

-Esta vez estoy con Shino. Seguramente en unos días encontremos a esos bastardos y podamos regresar a la Hoja- trató de animarla el Inuzuka.

Otra semana había transcurrido y seguíamos sin conseguir esos malditos nombres. Como cada mañana me ocultaba y activaba el Byakugan esperando a que Shino realizase el reconocimiento por la ciudad. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo tanto en los bosques como en la aldea. Realicé un escaneo más a fondo de toda la zona tratando de encontrar alguna pista que indicase alguna amenaza. Puesto que no noté nada, dí por hecho que sólo eran suposiciones mías.

Cuando Shino empezaba a retirarse de la aldea, era mi señal para dirigirme al punto de encuentro con él y con Kiba. Siempre el mismo sitio al anochecer. En cuanto llegué allí supe instintivamente que algo andaba mal. Como de costumbre, Kiba se encontraría sentado en una roca junto a Akamaru con los ojos cerrados escuchándonos llegar. Esta vez se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol.

Ni si quiera tuve que activar mi Byakugan para reconocer que los chakras que emanaban tanto de Akamaru como de Kiba no eran los suyos. Nos habían descubierto. En cuestión de segundos el pánico me invadió. Daba por hecho que si el shinobi que se hacía pasar por ellos los había derrotado, probablemente pudiera vencerme.

Me acerqué caminando hacia de ellos despacio, cuando me encontraba a tan sólo unos metros ataqué a la mayor velocidad que pude lanzando varios kunais y sellos explosivos que impactaron sobre el árbol. Sentí demasiado tarde su presencia cuando recibí por detrás una patada en mi costado, con tal fuerza, que salí disparada contra las rocas.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, el shinobi se encontraba junto a mi. Noté un golpe en la nuca y mi visión comenzó a nublarse.

El fuerte olor a sangre me devolvió a la realidad. Me encontraba en una celda oscura junto a mis dos compañeros que aún se encontraban inconscientes. Me acerqué hasta ellos, aún respiraban, activé mi Byakugan y lo que vi me cortó la respiración. Tenían múltiples huesos fracturados por todo su cuerpo y varias hemorragias internas. Sí no recibían atención médica de inmediato morirían.

Las lágrimas pronto empezaron a cubrirme el rostro, la imagen ante mi era devastadora y ser consciente del peligro en el que nos encontrábamos no ayudaba. Escuché pasos que se acercaban hasta nuestra celda, mi cuerpo se tensó y por puro instinto sin desactivar el Byakugan memoricé en tiempo récord las posibles vías de escape de aquella prisión.

-Por fin la bella durmiente ha despertado. Esos no creo que logren volver a despertarse por lo que nos entretendremos contigo- tres shinobis entraron en la celda, mi mente no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en todas las formas posibles en que podía asesinarlos y huir de allí.

-A mi no me importa... Eres toda una preciosidad- dijo otro de ellos mientras pasaba una mano por mis labios, sin pensar, le mordí la mano.

-¡Puta!- me gritó al mismo tiempo que me daba una bofetada y caía al suelo.

-Parece que tenemos a toda una perra en celo ante nosotros. Creo que es nuestro día de suerte.

-Te diremos lo que vamos a hacer contigo. Primero te torturaremos y seré yo el que me encargue de eso. No debiste haberme mordido. Después mataremos a tus amigos delante de ti y por último y mi parte favorita... Nos divertiremos con tu cuerpo hasta que mueras...

No me moví, ni si quiera escuché todo lo que dijeron, tampoco noté cuando uno de ellos se puso encima de mi y comenzó a darme golpes por todo mi cuerpo mientras trataba de aplicarme un jutsu sobre mi cabeza, quería invadir mi mente y sacarme información. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, al menos si no podía salvarme a mi misma podría salvar a mis compañeros.

Con las manos atadas a mi espalda, me hice una pequeña herida y realicé los sellos de invocación. Dos tigres blancos aparecieron junto a mis compañeros y de pronto los golpes a mi alrededor cesaron. Los tigres me miraron, no hacía falta que hablásemos pues teníamos una conexión mental.

_-Coged a Kiba y a Shino y llevarlos a la mansión Hyuga._

_-No podemos dejarte aquí..._

_-¡NO! ES UNA ORDEN. Son demasiado fuertes como para que podáis vencerlos antes de que se me agote el chakra. Al menos ellos podrán sobrevivir._

_-No podemos dejarla..._

_-No podéis negaros. Nos volveremos a ver lo prometo._

_-Las promesas deben cumplirse._

Ambos tigres dieron un último rugido y con el Aburame y el Inuzuka a sus espaldas desaparecieron.

* * *

En uno de los jardines de la mansión principal de los Hyuga aparecieron los dos tigres con los inconscientes shinobis. Neji se encontraba entrenando cuando sintió una cantidad masiva de chakra aparecer de la nada. En cuanto llegó no pudo salir de su asombro al ver a los tigres. Una de las legendarias invocaciones de los Hyuga. Desde hacía cientos de años ningún miembro del clan había firmado el contrato de invocación con los Tigres Blancos. En cuanto vio al Inuzuka supo que su prima era la responsable.

-Avisen al Hokage a Hiashi-sama y llévenlos al hospital YA!- si dos miembros del equipo ocho estaban allí sólo significaba que su prima se encontraba en peligro.

* * *

Nunca dejé de entrenar a pesar de que todos pensaran que nunca llegaría a ser fuerte. Al menos he podido salvarlos aunque no pueda salvarme a mi.

No se el tiempo que transcurrió, en mi mente ya no existía ese concepto, no sabía si había pasado una hora un minuto o si era de noche o de día. Para mi todo era la misma pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez y no dejaba de atormentarme. Me torturaban sin cesar, me rompían huesos, me herían para después curar todas mis heridas y empezar el proceso una y otra vez, hasta que me rindiese. Lo que mis captores no sabían es que siempre fui muy obstinada y mi mente se rehusaba a rendirse. Mi cuerpo dejó de sentir dolor o al menos es lo que me obligué a pensar.

Cuando pensé que mi situación no podía empeorar, pasó algo para lo que jamás estuve preparada. Estaba dormida en uno de los procesos de curación antes de que mi tortura volviese a comenzar, cuando sentí como unas manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y vi a los mismos ninjas del primer día, pero esta vez con un brillo distinto en los ojos y no supe reconocerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Me ataron de pies y manos a los extremos de la cama y con un kunai desgarraron todas mis ropas hasta dejarme totalmente desnuda. Me besaron, me mordieron, me golpearon cada parte de mi cuerpo. Quería gritar y llorar pero mi cuerpo se negó a reaccionar. Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Escuché el sonido de las cremalleras de sus pantalones bajarse, instintivamente cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo que vendría. Uno de los shinobis me giró la cara e introdujo su pene en mi boca y comenzó a embestirme salvajemente mientras que otro se introducía entre mis piernas. Era virgen, siempre quise esperar a la persona adecuada y nunca imaginé que mi primera y quizás mi última experiencia sexual fuese una auténtica pesadilla. Durante horas se dedicaron a violarme sin parar. Escuchaba la diversión en sus voces. Cuando se cansaron, me acuchillaron decenas de veces. Querían que muriese desangrada y yo gustosamente lo haría.

Continuará...

* * *

**Déjenme un Review y espero que os haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si, el final del capitulo anterior es fuerte, lo se, por eso mi fic lo he calificado con contenido M. Generalmente contesto a los reviews con DM... Pero siempre hay excepciones.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y darle una oportunidad, xq si estáis leyendo esto es que seguís interesados en la historia. Lo que habéis leído es lo más fuerte que le pasará a Hinata en este fic. El primer capítulo es mi razón de escribir esta historia. Ahora comienza un camino de auto descubrimiento para Hinata.**

**Disfruten de la lectura y Review.**

* * *

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde la llegada del Aburame y el Inuzuka a Konoha. Durante ese tiempo un equipo de Anbus se dedicó a realizar una busqueda ininterrumpida de la heredera Hyuga. Pero no obtuvieron ninguna pista, ya que la misión de rescate se vio dificultada por la falta de información de los integrantes del equipo ocho, puesto que aún permanecían inconscientes en el hospital.

Neji acababa de regresar a la aldea después de mas de dos semanas de búsqueda sin resultado alguno. Nunca se consideró un persona religiosa, pero cada noche desde la desaparición de su prima, rezaba a los Kamis. Cada día que pasaba las posibilidades de encontrar a Hinata con vida disminuían.

¿Cómo es posible que todo rastro de su chakra haya desaparecido tan rápido? Parecía cómo si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Si al menos pudiese conseguir invocar a los Tigres Blancos, podríamos obtener la localización de Hinata... pero ningún miembro del clan ha sido capaz de conseguirlo... Hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos cada rincón del país del Hierro juro que no descansaré. Jamás me daré por vencido.

Iba sumido en mis pensamientos mientras me acercaba a la torre del Hokage. Por unos instantes soñaba con poder ser un ciudadano más, que no perteneciese a ningún clan y que mi única preocupación fuese trabajar y concentrarme en mi familia. De ese modo mi prima probablemente seguiría a mi lado y no tendríamos que preocuparnos si el día de mañana nos matarían en alguna misión. Cualquier shinobi en activo, era plenamente consciente que su trabajo como ninja y la muerte iban juntos de la mano.

Me encontraba en la puerta del despacho del Hokage, respiré profundamente y entré sabiendo que la conversación que íbamos a mantener seria difícil. Naruto se encontraba de pie observando la aldea a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-Hola Neji.

-No hemos encontrado nada- Naruto suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse al Hyuga.

-Se que no te va a gustar lo que vas a oír- hizo una pausa, le costaba pronunciar las siguientes palabras - hemos de suspender la búsqueda de Hinata.

-¡NO!- el cuerpo de Neji se tensó, si el rubio no fuese Hokage ahora mismo estaría dándole un puñetazo en las costillas.

-Neji...

-¡No puedes hacerle eso a Hinta-sama! Ella jamás se daría por vencida.

-Tienes que entender que probablemente esté... Muerta.

-Abandonar su búsqueda significa abandonar a Hinata- Trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Hasta que Shino o Kiba no despierten no podremos hacer nada. No tiene sentido que la mitad de nuestros mejores shinobis estén fuera de la aldea en una búsqueda a ciegas. Es peligroso y lo sabes.

Neji no quiso pronunciar palabra dejando que continuase el Hokage.

-Los rumores de la desaparición de la heredera Hyuga se han extendido y eso pone a la aldea en peligro. Es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida, si pudiese dar mi vida por ella la daría gustosamente Neji.

-Lo se.

-No puedo arriesgar la vida de cientos de personas. En cuanto salgas de aquí ve a informar a Sasuke y durante una semana estarás libre de misiones. Te prohibo que abandones Konoha.

-No puedo prometerte eso. Al menos envíame a misiones cerca del país del hierro. Al menos por mi cuenta podría seguir con la búsqueda. No puedo estar sin hacer nada mientras se que mi prima esta sufriendo o esté...- contuvo la respiración para pronunciar la siguiente palabra- muerta.

-Si te relevo de misiones durante la próxima semana es para que te enfrentes a tu familia. También te estoy dando algo de tiempo para que puedas entrenar en esas invocaciones... Si lo consiguieras...

-Entendido.

* * *

Las palabras de Naruto me habían golpeado duramente, pero siendo realistas estaba esperando que tomase esa decisión. Ahora tenía que informar a Sasuke, que desde hacia unos meses era capitán de la fuerza Anbu y después me quedaba lo peor, enfrentar a los Hyuga.

Desde que terminó todo el conflicto con Akatsuki tanto Sasuke como yo ingresamos en Anbu. Al principio desconfiaba de él puesto que desde el momento en que abandonó la aldea fue considerado un traidor, pero con el paso del tiempo no sólo se ganó mi respeto sino también mi confianza y de ser solo un compañero ahora era uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Lee. La vida es extraña y te une con personas aún más extrañas.

-Uchiha.

-Hyuga.

-No hemos encontrado rastro alguno de Hinata-Sama. Naruto ha suspendido la búsqueda.

-Era de esperar.

-Lo se... Pero...

Sasuke apoyó los codos sobre su mesa y esperó a que continuase, era su forma de decirme que era libre para seguir hablando.

-Me siento culpable- esas tres palabras eran las que me daba pánico pronunciar.

-No tienes por qué.

-Si, fue mi afán por proteger a Hinata-sama por lo que está en esta situación. Yo junto con Hiashi-sama 'pedimos' al Hokage que evitase enviarla en misiones peligrosas.

-Hmp.

-Estaba preocupado porque la había visto durante años entrenar diariamente y siempre supe que no sería la mejor kunoichi a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Después de casi haberla perdido dos veces y que habíamos derrotado a Madara y a Obito, como su guardián consideré que lo mejor para ella era eso.

-Por eso aún sigue siendo un chunin y está en la academia.

-Si no hubiera hecho esa petición, quizás hoy sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un Jounin, trunqué su carrera cómo ninja por miedo a perderla...

-Es irónico.

-Lo se.

-Aunque tu error fue subestimarla, después de todo es la única Hyuga que ha sido capaz de firmar un contrato con los Tigres Blancos.

-La subestimé. Nunca me lo dijo y siempre me contaba todo...

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Deja de culparte a ti mismo y tampoco culpes a los demás, sólo te puede llevar a que tomes decisiones de las que luego puedas arrepentirte. Se de lo que hablo.

-Gracias Uchiha- un pesó de encima desapareció sobre mis hombros.

-¿Por qué Hiashi te apoyó en pedir que retiraran a Hinata?- preguntó con curiosidad el Uchiha.

-Tenía miedo, no quería que la fastidiase en alguna misión y que deshonrase al clan. Nunca confió realmente en ella.

-Hmp.

* * *

Había perdido la consciencia de mi misma, totalmente desorientada y con la mente nublada por el dolor de lo que acababa de suceder. El único pensamiento cuerdo que me quedaba se centraba en rezar a los Shinigamis para que se llevasen mi alma del mundo terrenal.

No me quedaban lágrimas que derramar, ni fuerzas para poder gritar. Lentamente mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo por las múltiples heridas, mientras la poca vida que me quedaba se consumía. Hice un esfuerzo por recordar las caras de todas las personas que me importaban, quería verlos una última vez más y decirles lo mucho que les quería.

Durante meses me quejé constantemente (a mi misma) de lo desafortunada que era mi vida. Ser un chunin y dar clases en la academia llena de pequeños monstruitos que me desquiciaban. Si tan sólo pudiera ver una vez más las sonrisa de esos niños o sus caras de enfado o las caras cuando estaban a punto de cometer una travesura. Hasta este momento no me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era, de poder vivir segura en mi aldea rodeada de la gente que me quería. Cada una de esas caras sería lo último que vería en vida. Me daba por vencida. Mi cuerpo se relajaba, mi respiración se calmaba y con un último latido de mi cansado corazón cerré los ojos.

* * *

Me había despertado esa mañana antes de lo normal. Se habían cumplido seis meses de la desaparición de Hinata. Todos en la aldea la daban por muerta a excepción de Kiba Shino y yo. Nos negábamos a admitir que ella había fallecido, estaba _desparecida_.

El clan tenía organizado para hoy un funeral en su honor, para que todos sus familiares y amigos pudieran despedirse apropiadamente, y rendirle un homenaje como heredera del clan Hyuga que era. Definitivamente tendría que despedirme hoy y dejarla marchar.

Salí del complejo Hyuga y a la entrada me estaban esperando Lee, Tenten y Sasuke. Ellos fueron mis apoyos fundamentales durante estos duros meses en los que mis cambios de temperamento fueron constantes. Hoy no me habían fallado y es algo por lo que les estaré eternamente agradecido.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, sin grandes discursos ni momentos emotivos. Los Hyuga nunca fuimos famosos por expresar nuestros sentimientos. Cuando terminó, me quedé un rato más en silencio observando todos los adornos florales que habían llevado en su memoria. Esa imagen sin duda le hubiera encantado.

-Vamos Neji- Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro- Deberíamos ir a celebrar lo afortunados que fuimos por poder haber compartido todo este tiempo con ella.

-Por una vez el Hokage lleva razón- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

No se dio cuenta que a su lado se encontraba el equipo siete, Kiba, Shino, sus compañeros y equipo de Azuma. Todos querían honrar su memoria.

-Gracias Naruto- comencé a caminar en dirección al restaurante favorito de Hinata seguido por todos mis compañeros. Si tan sólo ella pudiera ver lo mucho que la apreciaban...

* * *

En la tierra de los Tigres Blancos, Kuro y Kya, los tigres que Hinata vio nacer, no podían soportar ver a su madre humana morir. Para poder firmar un contrato con los tigres sagrados, cualquier persona debía superar una serie de pruebas para poder demostrar que eran dignos de tal privilegio. Sí las superaban, se les permitía poder convocar a los tigres blancos así como la vinculación a la primera cría recién nacida desde la firma. En el caso de la peliazul fueron dos, un hecho aislado en el mundo de los tigres blancos. En muy pocas ocasiones las tigresas daban a luz a más de un cachorro.

Lo que primero veían las crías al nacer era la imagen de su madre tigresa y su madre humana. El contrato se formalizaba encerrando parte del alma de la persona en el cachorro y una parte de la esencia de los tigres en el humano. Como muestra de ello, Hinata llevaba dos tatuajes en el interior de cada muñeca que simbolizaban su unión con Kuro y Kya.

-No podemos dejarla morir así.

-Lo se Kya. Tenemos que ir a hablar con el gran Byakko.

Byakko es uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos que representan los cuatro puntos cardinales. Se encarga de la protección del Oeste y sus elementos principales son el rayo y el aire. A partir de él surgió la raza de los Tigres Blancos Sagrados, que desde la aparición del ser humano en la Tierra con el único clan con el que se habían vinculado fueron con los Hyuga.

-¿A qué debo vuestra presencia Kuro y Kya?

-Hemos venido a haceros una petición señor- ambos tigres se postraron ante su líder en señal de respeto.

-Si queréis salvar a la humana me temo que eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?- habló Kya soltando un rugido en desaprobación.

-Muestra más respeto, aún sois muy jóvenes. Ya deberíais saber nuestras leyes. No podemos interferir en la muerte de los humanos. No tenemos el derecho de decidir quien vive y quien muere. Si la Hyuga está destinada a morir ese es su sino.

-Daríamos lo que fuera por salvarla- esta vez fue Kuro quien se pronunció. Su voz transmitía una profunda desesperación y sufrimiento.

-Estáis muy vinculados a ella. Es muy extraño que existan vinculaciones dobles.

-Lo sabemos, pero no podemos verla morir.

-Tarde o temprano su vida terminará de todas formas, los humanos están destinados a morir.

-Lo sabemos Byakko-sama. Pero no podemos verla morir de esa forma, es demasiado doloroso.

-¿Qué estaríais dispuestos a darme si os permito ayudarla?- Byakko tenía curiosidad por sus jóvenes descendientes. Nunca había visito una vinculación tan fuerte y pura como la de ellos.

-Nuestras vidas- ambos tigres hablaron al unísono y con determinación.

-Qué así sea.

* * *

En medio de una celda oscura se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hyuga Hinata. En sus muñecas, los tatuajes que representaban la unión con Kuro y Kya empezaron a emanar chakra y a envolver el cuerpo de la peliazul, devolviéndolo de nuevo a la vida.

-_Hinata... es hora de despertarse_- Kuro y Kya se acercaron hasta el cuerpo desnudo de su madre que yacía en el suelo. Comenzaron a lamerle las heridas para sellarlas con su saliva y detener la hemorragia.

Parpadeé, hubiera jurado que estaba muerta. Sintió todo su cuerpo entumecido por el dolor y varios escalofríos recorriéndola.

-_Es hora de regresar a casa Hinata_.

Escuchó sus voces, eran sus tigres. Habían venido hasta el más allá a salvarla. Me forcé a abrir los ojos.

-Estáis aquí- esas dos palabras hicieron que toda mi garganta ardiese de dolor.

-_Nunca te dejaríamos y prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver_- dijo Kya.

-_Es hora de que salgamos de aquí_- Kuro colocó a Hinata sobre su lomo y ambos tigres desaparecieron de la celda para después encontrarse corriendo por los bosques en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

Neji pasó a recogerme por el complejo Uchiha al atardecer, después de mi entrenamiento con Naruto, que a pesar de haberse convertido en Hokage nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de pelear contra mi. Utilizábamos esas sesiones como medio para descargar nuestra ira. Los últimos meses, no habían sido fáciles ni para Naruto ni para Neji, puesto que habían perdido a una persona importante en sus vidas. Aunque nunca tuve una relación cercana con Hyuga Hinata me frustraba el hecho de que, como capitán de Anbu fui incapaz de encontrarla viva o muerta.

A Neji y a mi nos tocaba hacer las rondas nocturnas de vigilancia. Usualmente, realizábamos una cada media hora hasta el amanecer. Eran las dos de la mañana y todo estaba tranquilo en la adea. Decidimos tomar un descanso y subir a la montaña de los Hokages. Desde allí divisábamos toda la aldea y parte de bosques. Quedaban pocos días para la luna llena y al estar el cielo despejado de nubes, las vistas desde el punto en el que nos encontrábamos eran impresionantes.

En el momento en que nos disponíamos a continuar con nuestro deber, sentimos dos fuentes inmensas de chakra en las proximidades de la puerta principal de Konoha. Salimos corriendo hasta allí, a mitad de trayecto comenzamos a oír dos rugidos que hacían eco por las calles de la ciudad. Nunca hubiéramos imaginado de que se trataba.

Neji se quedó paralizado ante la visión de los dos tigres blancos que trajeron una vez en el pasado al Aburame y al Inuzuka, pero según la descripción que me dio de ellos, parecían mucho más grandes y más poderosos de lo que me había imaginado, teniendo la altura aproximada de un caballo.

A simple vista no me di cuenta, pero después de varios minutos observándolos, uno de ellos llevaba algo a sus espaldas.

Pronto apareció Naruto junto a otros muchos shinobis que debieron de haberse alertado ante los fuertes rugidos.

-Teme ¿qué ocurre?- el idiota de Naruto estaba tan paralizado como Neji ante la asombrosa imagen de los tigres blancos.

Me acerqué despacio hasta ellos, su mirada estaba fija en la mía. No parecían una amenaza, más bien trataban de decirnos algo. Nadie más se atrevió a moverse o a pronunciar palabra. Cuando estuve a medio metro de distancia de ellos, el que llevaba algo a sus lomos se agachó para dejarme ver que es lo que traía a Konoha.

-Naruto, avisa a Tsunade. Traen a Hyuga Hinata.

Conitnuará...

**Nota aclaratoria: La violación de Hinata pasa justo los dos últimos días antes de la huida a Konoha. Todos los hechos que relato que suceden en Konoha, son relativos al tiempo en que estuvieron torturando a Hinata y volviéndola a curar, por sí acaso a alguien le crea confusión los saltos temporales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic!**

**Disfruten de la lectura y review!**

* * *

Sólo escuchaba el sonido de los latidos del corazón de la Hyuga procedentes del electrocardiógrafo junto a su cama. Desde que regresó a Konoha, todavía no conseguía despertar y había pasado un mes. Neji pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vigilando su estado. La semana pasada me vi obligado a incorporarlo de nuevo a sus deberes como Anbu, con la única condición que que yo ocupase su lugar mientras él estuviese fuera.

Por lo que ahí estaba yo, el capitán de la fuerza Anbu, observando el frágil estado de la prima de uno de mis mejores amigos. La aldea estaba en shock, en las últimas semanas de la única persona de la que se hablaba era de Hyuga Hinata y su milagrosa vuelta a casa, por no decir resurrección. Todos la creíamos muerta, todos, incluido yo, subestimamos su fuerza.

**Flashback**

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que se encontraba ante ellos. La mujer por la que muchos de mis compañeros pasaron los momentos más duros de sus vidas como shinobis. Como si de una fantasía se tratara, dos impresionantes tigres blancos escoltaban el cuerpo casi sin vida de la Hyuga hasta el hospital de Konoha.

Tuve que arrastrar todo el camino a Neji, puesto que se encontraba en estado de shock. La verdad, si yo viera a algún miembro de mi familia vivo, estaría igual que él. Todos los ninjas de la misma generación que la Hyuga, incluidos nuestros senseis, nos encontrábamos esperando en el pasillo a que saliera algún miembro del equipo médico, para informarnos del estado de la peliazul.

Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, cada uno trataba de asimilar la nueva noticia a su manera, y el hecho tener dos enormes tigres vigilando la puerta de Hinata, no ayudaba a que la tensión en el ambiente se relajara. Cada minuto que pasaba las criaturas se ponían más nerviosas, parecían estar sufriendo y esperando a las mismas palabras que todos en aquel blanco pasillo queríamos oír, que Hinata se recuperaría.

Después de varias horas apareció el resto de la familia de Hinata. Ante la llegada de Hiashi, los tigres se levantaron y tensaron su cuerpo colocándose inmediatamente en posición defensiva. No apartaban la vista de su presa, el líder Hyuga. Éste ignoró las señales de advertencia de los animales y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación donde estaban tratando a Hinata. Gesto que provocó que los animales rugiesen, se paseaban enfrente de la puerta dispuestos a atacarle si osaba acercarse más.

-Si fuera usted, me mantendría alejado de esa puerta Hiashi-sama, sería problemático atender las heridas de otro Hyuga en estos momentos- dijo Shikamaru de forma despreocupada.

-¡Esto es intolerable! soy el líder del clan y el padre de Hinata, ¡por Kami-sama!

Un nuevo rugido se escuchó de nuevo en el pasillo.

-Tsk, creo que a ellos les da igual quien sea. Por su seguridad debería mantenerse lo más alejado posible- me vi obligado a intervenir, ya que era mi responsabilidad como Anbu mantener la seguridad de cada aldeano en Konoha.

Varias horas más tarde, el ruido en el interior de la habitación de la peliazul cesó, abriéndose la puerta para mostrar el rostro agotado de Tsunade.

-¿Cómo... cómo se encuentra Hinata-sama?- Neji salió de su estado de estupor y se atrevió a formular la pregunta.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarla, por casi la perdemos varias veces ahí dentro. Pero creo que se recuperará- a continuación desvió la mirada hacia los tigres guardianes- No se lo que habréis hecho, pero arigatou...

Tsunade les hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto al igual que lo hicieron el resto de ninjas presentes. Ambas bestias entraron a ver al objeto de su protección. Las puertas permanecieron abiertas y pude observar como se acercaron y lamieron las manos de la Hyuga para después desaparecer.

•••

Hiashi, Tsunade y yo nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Naruto, para discutir el estado de Hinata.

-¿Cuál es la situación real de Hinata?- preguntó el Hokage.

-Cuando llegó, tenía varias costillas rotas y severas contusiones por todo su cuerpo, además presentaba hemorragias tanto internas como externas- Naruto apretó los puños en señal de impotencia por no haber protegido a una de sus kunoichis y sobre todo a una persona importante para él...

-¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto decir Tsunade-san?- Hiashi interrumpió los pensamientos de la ex-Hokage que trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para informarles al completo del estado físico de la Hyuga.

-Por las heridas y cicatrices que tenía- hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente -han estado torturándola y curándola durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero las últimas heridas que presentaba... No sólo eran de tortura... sino de signos de violación.

Se hizo el silencio y yo tuve que enfocar mi mirada en un punto fijo, para evitar vomitar del asco que me producía que unos desgraciados le hubiesen hecho dios sabe que a una mujer, que era además su compañera. Cerré mis manos en un puño tratando de contener la rabia que me recorría el cuerpo en esos momentos. No era el único allí presente que tenía esa clase de sentimientos por las reacciones que observaba a mi alrededor.

-Aún no sabemos cuando despertará ni con que clase de secuelas...

-¿Qué va a ocurrir con ella cuando despierte? Se la consideró muerta, por lo que ya no es más la heredera ni es considerada Hyuga- las palabras salieron de mi boca por sí solas. No podía evitar estar un poco preocupado por el futuro de la peliazul, después de lo que había escuchado.

-¿Podrá hacer algo al respecto Hiashi-sama?- Naruto se dirigió al Hyuga.

-Sasuke-sama lleva razón. El consejo de ancianos está más que complacido con Hanabi como la nueva heredera...

Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa interrumpiendo a Hiashi.

-¡Maldito bastardo! Necesitará a su familia, después de lo que le han hecho- estaba visiblemente alterado.

Sasuke vio la cara angustiada del Hyuga.

-Si me dejase continuar _Hokage-sama_... Si restituyésemos su estatus como miembro Hyuga, le impondrían el sello. Es más seguro para ella que sólo recupere su reconocimiento como ninja de la aldea de la Hoja.

-No podrían controlarla y la estarías protegiendo- añadí.

Hiashi asintió ante mi comentario.

**Fin del Flashback**

No paraba de pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar la Hyuga durante ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecida. Me acerqué hasta su cama y la observé con detenimiento. Había recuperado el color en las mejillas. Por lo que había escuchado a las enfermeras, sus heridas habían sanado completamente, sólo faltaba que abriera los ojos.

Me preguntaba cuanto habría tenido que sufrir para no querer despertarse. Se veía relajada y en paz. Tenía unas facciones suaves, piel pálida y el pelo del color de la noche. Era una mujer bella, en mi mente aparecieron escenas desagradables de los bastardos que la violaron, automáticamente deseché esos pensamientos.

Todo en ella me inspiraba un sentimiento de querer protegerla. Levanté mi mano y acaricié sus cabellos. ¿Su piel sería igual de suave? Acerqué mi mano hasta sus mejillas y las acaricé. Sin pensarlo me aproximé hundiendo mi cabeza entre sus cabellos para inspirar su esencia.

-Despierta Hyuga... Hay mucha gente qué esta deseando verte de nuevo- le susurré al oído mientras seguía administrando caricias en sus mejillas.

Me dejé llevar por el momento, seguí en esa posicón susurrándole palabras al oído hasta que me detuve al notar un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo que tenía debajo de mi. Me aparté rápidamente, empezó a parpadear hasta que abrió los ojos y su mirada se encontró con la mía, para después volver a caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Esta vez cuando desperté, no sentí dolor. Mi mente estaba completamente desorientada, no reconocía el sitio en el que me encontraba, ¿dónde estaba? Los últimos recuerdos que tenía eran de una celda, gritos, sangre y dolor mucho dolor y... cerré los ojos fuertemente pensando que borraría esas angustiosas imágenes de esos hombres profanando mi cuerpo. Abundantes lágrimas caían por mi rostro. El recordar todas esas situaciones me provocaban escalofríos y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Hinata, tranquilízate, estás a salvo.

Escuché una voz grave y pude distinguir ¿preocupación? No,mis secuestradores jamás sentirían eso, eran unos completos sádicos. Seguramente era otra mala pasada que me estaba jugando mi mente, una de mis múltiples fantasías antes de que viniesen de nuevo a torturarme. Esos sueños que tenía despierta o dormida, siempre estaban plagados de mis amigos y familia. Eran lo único que conseguía que no perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba y cayese en una profunda oscuridad.

-Hinata, abre los ojos.

De nuevo esa voz, esta vez autoritaria, pero no pude negarme a desobedecer su orden. Me encontré con una mirada profunda, ojos color ónix que podían ver a través de mi alma. ¿Por qué mi mente se empeñaba en torturarme de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso no había sufrido bastante?

Noté que unas manos me agarraban por los hombros, ¡lo sabía! sabía que la tortura comenzaría de nuevo. Ante el contacto, sólo podía ver a esos hombres, como me golpeaban repetidamente, cada puñalada que me infligían. Y él, el que más miedo me daba de todos, el que más odio contenía su mirada, me observaba divertido, esperando su turno para desahogarse. Empecé a gritar lo más alto que pude, mi sueño era demasiado cierto para ser real. Nunca podría escapar de esa celda. Nunca podría escapar de ellos.

-¡Hinata! Mírame, estas a salvo, estas a salvo...- repetí esa frase una y otra vez tratando, no sólo de convencerla a ella de que estaba bien, si no que yo también necesitaba creerlo. Tenía sujeto su rostro con ambas manos y su mirada clavada en la mía. Parecía que había vuelto de nuevo a la realidad.

¿Qué le habían hecho esos desgraciados para dejarla en ese estado? Otra vez esa sensación de disgusto y el vómito atorado en mi garganta. En cuanto llegó Tsunade, me largué corriendo de allí. Al salir del hospital empecé a correr. Flashes de imágenes de Hinata ensangrentada cuando llegó, ella en su cama del hospital agonizando, el pánico de su mirada, los gritos desgarradores... imágenes creadas por mi mente para torturarme en la que unos extraños la acuchillaban, golpeaban y violaban. No pude soportarlo más, tuve que detenerme y vomitar.

* * *

Esta vez no estaban ante mi aquellos ojos ónix, ¿dónde se habían ido? Me hacían sentir segura y de nuevo el pánico luchaba por apoderarse de todos mis sentidos. No podía dejarme arrastrar a ese rincón oscuro de sufrimiento. Ahora tenía otra de esas fantasías que me alejaban de mi terrible realidad. Si despertase volvería el dolor... Por favor no quiero despertar ¿Sería posible soñar eternamente?

-Hinata... soy Tsunade- le habló en un tono suave, apenas en un susurro. Llevaba horas intentando tranquilizarla. Sus peores temores se estaban convirtiendo en realidad. La mente de la Hyuga estaba perdida, aunque aún le quedaban pequeños momentos de cordura. Todavía había esperanzas de recuperarla.

-¿Tsunade? Eres solo un sueño...- sonreí, al menos estaba viendo un rostro conocido, si tenía suerte y me concentraba quizás soñase con mis compañeros de equipo.

-Estás a salvo pequeña- ver a la peliazul en esa situación le desgarraba el alma. Entendía que el Uchiha hubiese salido corriendo.

-Si, pero cuando despierte ellos volverán otra vez- no pude contener mis lágrimas- no quiero despertar- sentí unos brazos como me envolvían y me acunaban. Mi mente podía producir sueños tan reales, aunque la vuelta a la realidad fuese más dura me dejaría arrastrar por esa agradable fantasía.

-Hinata estás en casa, estás a salvo. Esto no es un sueño.

Me incorporé y me limpié la cara con mi manga como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué me quieres engañar?

-Shhh. Necesitas descansar- La ayudé a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y le inyecté un sedante.

* * *

Naruto había solicitado mi presencia. De nuevo me encontraba en su despacho y otra vez se trataba de Hyuga Hinata.

-Teme... ya me dijo la abuela que saliste corriendo de la habitación de Hinata, ¿asustado?- bromeó tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Tsk, no bromees con eso Dobe. Si la hubieses visto. Te juro que si encontramos a esos bastardos...

Naruto estaba sorprendido de verme reaccionar de manera tan emocional por problemas que ni si quiera me concernían. Nunca fui una persona demasiado sociable ni que expresase mis sentimientos. No obstante, me era imposible controlar la ira y la rabia que me dominaban al pensar en lo que le habían hecho a la Hyuga. Al fin y al cabo soy humano y tengo sentimientos.

Tsunade e Inochi entraron en el despacho del Hokage.

-Sasuke quiero que le cuentes a Inoichi-san cuales fueron las reacciones de Hinata nada más despertar- le ordenó Naruto.

-Al principio, se notaba que estaba desorientada. Pero de la nada empezó a llorar y a temblar como si estuviese recordando algo doloroso. Conseguí calmarla, pero cuando puse mis manos en sus hombros comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor. Intuyo que estuvo reviviendo algún momento de sus torturas.

-Deberíamos empezar la sesión sin perder tiempo. Cuanto antes accedamos a la mente de Hinata más posibilidades tendremos de recuperarla- aseguró el Yamanaka.

-¿Qué planeáis hacer?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Teme, Hinata lleva ya tres días despierta y no es capaz de diferenciar la realidad de los sueños. Piensa que somos producto de su imaginación. Tsunade le prohibió cualquier visita para no empeorar su estado- se levantó de su silla y se acercó hasta él poniendo una mano en su hombro- Queremos que estés presente en la sesión con Inoichi, si Hinata se descontrola a lo mejor puedes ser de ayuda. Tú y Tsunade sois las únicas personas que ha visto.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la sección de interrogatorios en los cuarteles generales de Anbu. Era una sala oscura en tono azul marino. En el centro había una camilla donde se encontraba la Hyuga tumbaba y conectada a un montón de cables a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Naruto, Tsunade y yo nos encontrábamos sentados a unos metros de la peliazul. A ambos lados de Hinata se encontraban Inoichi e Ibiki que se estaban preparando para iniciar la sesión.

-Ibiki está aquí para ayudarme a controlar la estabilidad mental de Hinata- el aludido asintió- Cuando me introduzca en la mente de Hinata, proyectaré las imágenes para que podáis observar lo que está ocurriendo en tiempo real. Necesito que os mantengáis en silencio y no intervengáis a no ser que os lo pida.

Los tres asentimos ante las palabras del Yamanaka. Nunca antes asistí a ninguna sesión de interrogatorio, por lo que no sabía que podía esperar que pasase.

Inoichi puso ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Hinata y sin hacer ningún tipo de sello estábamos viendo lo que el veía.

Hinata estaba sentada en un rincón de una habitación oscura, en el que no había ninguna cama, sólo una silla. Se oyeron pasos y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse que asustó a la peliazul.

-¿Cómo está nuestra princesita hoy?- un hombre se acercó y se puso a su altura -te he hecho una pregunta- levantó la cara de la y peliazul y le pegó una bofetada- la diversión vuelve a empezar.

Para sorpresa de todos Hinata le miró y le golpeó en el pecho con su mano llena de chakra enviando por los aires al ninja. Segundos después, dos personas la tenían agarrada y le vendaron los ojos. Sólo se oían los golpes y los gritos de Hinata.

-Basta Hinata- se escuchó a Inoichi hablar.

Todo desapareció y ahora Hinata se encontraba en la misma habitación oscura pero esta vez no había nadie.

-¿Dónde estamos Hinata?

-En la celda donde me torturaban.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Por qué no puedo escapar. Ellos siempre me encuentran.

-¿Quienes son?

-No...no...¡Por favor no me hagáis nada!- Se veía a la peliazul retroceder hasta chocar con la pared, a la vez que aparecían en escena cuatro hombres.

-Hoy princesa vamos a jugar a lanzamiento del kunai. Ya puedes rezar porque nuestra puntería sea mala- se rieron los cuatro al unísono.

Solo se veía como lanzaban un kunai detrás de otro. Curaban sus heridas y volvían a repetir el proceso.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿Cómo escaparon tus amigos? Y ¿ qué información obtuvisteis?

Hinata no contestó y todo se volvió oscuro. De nuevo estaba Hinata sola en la celda junto con Inoichi.

-Me estas mostrando lo que te ocurrió cuando te capturaron. Ahora estas salvo.

-¡Mientes! Sólo estoy a salvo en mis sueños. En mis sueños no pueden hacerme daño.

-Ya no estás allí. Estuviste un año desaparecida pero regresaste a Konoha.

-No... Aún sigo allí, esto es otro de mis sueños. Solo en mis sueños no me hacen daño- Se sentó en el suelo, se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-Hinata... Hinata... no llores- Inochi esperó hasta que desahogara. La peliazul necesitaba liberar todo el estrés mental al que se había visto sometida.

-Hinata, voy a demostrarte que has escapado de aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Muéstrame tus últimos recuerdos de esta celda.

-No- pegó un chillido -no me hagas recordar, no quiero recordar -temblaba de miedo.

-Sólo podremos salir de aquí si te enfrentas a lo que te está aterrando.

-Conmigo estarás a salvo- Inoichi se acercó hasta la peliazul y le tendió una mano que al principio dudo en aceptar.

Hinata se encontraba en la celda, tumbada en el suelo mirando al techo. Esta vez en este recuerdo Inoichi se encontraba con la figura de otra Hinata que representaba su conciencia, situados a una cierta distancia, observando lo que ocurría en el recuerdo de la Hyuga.

-Ahora viene lo peor- susurró la conciencia de Hinata.

-Estoy aquí contigo- le dio la mano Inoichi.

Delante de ellos aparecieron tres shinobis que empezaron a besar y tocar a Hinata por todas partes, la desnudaron y la violaron. Cuando hubieron terminado la acuchillaron múltiples veces.

-Esta vez no vas a sobrevivir princesita. Ha sido todo un placer.

Los shinobis desaparecieron dejando a la Hyuga desangrándose en el suelo. No se movía, la respiración iba disminuyendo hasta que dio su último aliento.

El recuerdo aún no terminaba, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Hyuga Hinata. De la nada aparecieron los tigres blancos que empezaron a emanar chakra y a dárselo a la peliazul hasta que abrió los ojos de nuevo. Lamieron sus heridas y se la llevaron de allí.

Se encontraban corriendo por el bosque, hasta que el movimiento se detuvo. El tigre sobre el que iba montada se agachó, e Hinata abrió los ojos. Ante ella vio la figura de Uchiha Sasuke y sus ojos, sólo se veían sus ojos en el recuerdo.

Inoichi e Hinata se encontraban en un espacio en blanco, en el que ya no había oscuridad.

-Regresé a casa.

-Lo hiciste.

-¿Aún sigues teniendo miedo a despertar?

-No.

Estaba paralizado ante todo lo que había sido testigo. Lo que nos acababa de mostrar Inoichi sólo era una mínima parte de lo que había podido sufrir Hinata. Estaba sorprendido de la fortaleza que tenía, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido aún estaba cuerda.

Cuando el Yamanaka detuvo la técnica, la peliazul se despertó y se incorporó. Miró a su alrededor, podía entreverase por su expresión que sabía donde se encontraba.

-Estoy en casa- suspiró -todo ha terminado- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, verla llorando como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana a la que acababan de romper. No lo pensé, me acerqué hasta ella y la abracé dejando sorprendidos a los demás. Me daba igual lo que pensasen. A mi me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera abrazado cuando ocurrió la masacre de mi clan, quizás no me hubiera sentido tan sólo y quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Conitnuará...

* * *

**Vaya capítulo más emocionalmente intenso. Cuando he escrito las escenas de confusión de Hinata al despertar, realmente me he puesto en su piel, ha sido duro. Espero haberlos transmitido correctamente el estado de caos y sufrimiento en el que se encontraba. Parece que ya ha dado un pasito para recuperarse.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y aclarar mis ideas. La conversación que acababa de tener con Tsunade en mi despacho, no había ido como esperaba. Quien iba a imaginar que mi sueño de ser Hokage se podría convertir en una pesadilla.

Pensé que con ser el más fuerte de los shinobis podría protegerlos a todos. ¿Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo con ese pensamiento tan infantil? ¿No debería haberme asegurado de que todos los ninjas a mi cargo se hiciesen tan fuertes como fueran capaces?

Puede que con los métodos que se han utilizado hasta ahora, la aldea tenga ninjas competentes, pero ¿eso es lo que quiero? ¿Simplemente ninjas competentes? Yo no puedo protegerlos una vez enviados en una misión desde mi despacho y tampoco puedo estar evitando exponer a ciertos shinobis al peligro sólo porque hemos perdido la confianza y el interés en ellos, como para no seguirlos ayudando a ser más fuertes.

Si me hubiera centrado un poco más en mis shinobis y no me hubiera enfocado tanto en las relaciones políticas, puede que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Acaso estas cuestiones no se me hubieran planteado si hubiese pensado un poco mejor las cosas? Empiezo a dudar que haya sido una buena idea convertirme en Hokage, no se sí estoy hecho para este cargo. Soy demasiado joven y la inexperiencia es un precio que se paga demasiado caro, en este caso lo ha pagado Hinata.

La culpa y los remordimientos crecían a pasos agigantados en mi interior. Necesitaba deshacerme de ellas y la única forma que conocía de conseguirlo, era un duro entrenamiento con Sasuke.

-Teme...

-Dobe

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?- Neji se encontraba en el complejo Uchiha entrenando con Sasuke.

-No sois los únicos que necesitan entrenar.

-Hmp, ¿estás seguro? después de tanto tiempo sentado en un despacho puede que no dures ni cinco minutos.

Entendí el desafío que me había planteado Sasuske y no pensaba negarme. La adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo y si notarlo tenía activado el modo Kyubi.

-Voy con todo, espero que estéis preparados.

Tanto Neji como Sasuke se colocaron en posiciones para atacarme. No les iba a dar esa oportunidad, fui yo quien primero fue a por Neji, cuando me encontraba bloqueando uno de sus juquens, Sasuke me golpeó en la espalda.

Creé cinco clones sombras para que entruviesen a Sasuke mientras luchaba contra Neji, me fascinaba porque tenías que estar alerta constantemente, si dejaba que tan sólo me rozase una sola vez estaba perdido. Creé otro clon sombra para que apareciese detrás de Neji en su punto ciego, vio demasiado tarde mi movimiento y lo hice explotar a la vez que también pillaba al teme por sorpresa y explotaba otro clon sombra.

-¡Dobe!- ambos gritaron cuando se levantaron del suelo. Venían corriendo hacia mi, un Hyuga y un Uchiha realmente cabreados, con un instinto asesino que podía notarse a decenas de kilómetros. Por fin se pondrían serios conmigo y el entrenamiento sería divertido.

-¿Pretendes matarte Dobe?- Sasuke se acercó hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado. Yo me encontraba tumbado en el suelo y respirando con dificultad aunque todas mis heridas se estaban curando con el chakra de Kurama.

Quería sentir dolor, con cada golpe que me dejaba dar me sentía mejor, mi culpa y la ira iban desapareciendo. El teme me conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-Suéltalo ya de una vez Dobe...- Sasuke se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-Siéntate Neji- los dos Anbus se tensaron. No hacía falta adivinar que lo que iba a decir Naruto a continuación era referente a Hinata. Y después del 'entrenamiento' las noticias no serían buenas.

-Está mañana ha venido Tsunade a mi despacho para informarme de los últimos resultados médicos.

-¿Hinata-sama está bien?- preguntó con ansiedad Neji. Naruto asintió y el Hyuga se relajó.

-Está..Está...- la maldita palabra no quería salir de mi boca. En el fondo me daba un poco miedo la reacción que pudiese tener Neji -está embarazada- un pesó sobre mis hombros desapareció. Y el ambiente entre nosotros se volvió denso.

-Tsk- se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

-Se lo van a quitar ¿verdad?- la cara de Neji no expresaba ningún sentimiento.

-No podemos hacer nada. La decisión sólo corresponde a Hinata.

En ese momento recibí un puñetazo en mi cara.

-Neji... Deberías ir con tu prima. Ahora te necesitará más que nunca- Era Sasuke el que trataba de calmar al Hyuga.

-Hmp... Lo sé. Pero me siento mucho mejor ahora.

-¡Ey! No soy un saco al que pueden golpear por que sí. ¡Tengo sentimientos!- me quejé.

-Dobe, hace ton sólo unos minutos lo eras- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Los tres nos comenzamos a reír. Resultaba realmente escalofriante ver reír a Neji, pero sobre todo a ¡Sasuke! Aunque el ambiente se relajó. Solo nos quedaba esperar la decisión de Hinata y apoyarla, fuera cual fuera.

* * *

Una semana después de despertarme en el hospital, Tsunade me dio el alta. Aún no me creía que hubiese estado un año en ese maldito lugar. Me dijeron que en toda la aldea me dieron por muerta a los seis meses, incluso me prepararon un funeral. En cierta forma parte de mí murió en aquella oscura celda, la Hinata que hasta ahora ellos conocían no sabía donde se encontraba.

Ya no era más un miembro del clan, aunque me permitieron conservar mi apellido. Me mudé a un apartamento en el centro de Konoha que compartía con mi primo Neji. No me dejaba ni un minuto a solas y le estaba agradecida. Si no fuera por él, probablemente ahora estaría muerta. Cuando no había nadie a mi alrededor a mi cabeza volvían recuerdos de esos terribles días.

Las noches eran el peor momento de todos. En mi sueños ellos siempre volvían a capturarme, rememoraba detalladamente cada día que pasé allí. Las peores pesadillas siempre eran en las que veía a Kiba y a Shino prácticamente muertos enfrente de mi... Y lo que me hicieron el último día me mi cautiverio. Aún no podía decir esa palabra.

A veces me preguntaba como Sasuke pudo soportar la masacre de su clan a tan corta edad. Sí a mi me acechaban esas imágenes no me imaginaba las pesadillas que podría haber tenido él. Nadie podría si quiera imaginárselo a no ser que estuviese en una situación parecida. Nunca entendí verdaderamente las razones que le motivaron a marcharse de la aldea en busca de poder para vengar a su familia, teniendo personas que le querían y la posibilidad de una vida feliz en Konoha. No podía entender como pudo dejar a toda esa gente importante para él atrás. Ahora empezaba a comprender a Uchiha Sasuke ¿Me convertiría en lo mismo que fue él, una persona movida exclusivamente por deseos de venganza?

Prácticamente no decía palabra, mi voz se negaba a salir, por mucho que lo intentase. Le pedí a mi primo que no quería ver a Shino y a Kiba ni a mi familia, no quería ver a nadie. La vergüenza y la culpa eran demasiado grandes. No estaba preparada. Esas fueron una de las pocas palabras que escuchó de mi boca.

Había días en que Neji se desesperaba por no obtener reacción alguna por mi parte. Me comportaba cómo una muñeca de trapo, me lavaban, me vestían y me daban de comer. Me vigilaban constantemente, si no era mi primo, se trataba de Tsunade, Naruto o incluso Sasuke. Eran las únicas personas que soportaba tener cerca. Todo a mi alrededor carecía de sentido, me sentía vacía. _Ellos_ me quitaron poco a poco todas mis ganas de vivir.

-Hinata-sama. Tendrás que pasar los próximos días en casa de Sasuke. Yo me tengo que marchar a una misión y no se cuándo volveré. Confío en el Uchiha.

-Hai- Neji cogió una bolsa de ropa y me acompañó hasta el distrito Uchiha.

* * *

Llevaba dos días encerrada en mi habitación, apenas había probado bocado. Sasuke no me trataba como los demás. No estaba encima de mi e insistía en que comiese, me vistiese o me moviese de donde estaba.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observando por la ventana. A primera hora de la mañana y a última hora de la tarde siempre podía verlo entrenar. Me fascinaba el poder y la seguridad que desprendía cada uno de sus movimientos. Me hubiera gustado ser una kunoicihi parecida a él.

El sol iba descendiendo en el horizonte y la luz era menos intensa. El cielo estaba despejado y la puesta de sol dejaba una imagen que merecía ser vista con mis propios ojos y no a través de un cristal. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a mi cuerpo, salí de mi habitación y caminé hasta el exterior de la casa, a la explanada donde veía siempre a Sasuke realizar sus entrenamientos.

Me senté apoyándome sobre la corteza de un árbol, simplemente a observar. Estaba exhausta, recorrer esos escasos metros hasta aquí, habían supuesto todo un esfuerzo. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi visión comenzaba a nublarse. Antes de que pudiera desmayarme, junto a mi apareció la figura de un tigre blanco con rayas negras. Nunca antes lo había visto, ni si quiera lo había convocado, ¿qué hacía allí?

-Soy Byakko, Hyuga Hinata. El líder de los tigres blancos- se tumbó junto a la Hyuga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No podía simplemente sentarme a observar como te matas lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-No comes, no duermes y apenas hablas. Kuro y Kya han sacrificado sus vidas sagradas por ti, para salvarte ¿Y así es como se lo agradeces?

-Demo... Ellos no están muertos...- por un momento dudé de mis propias palabras. Mis invocaciones son las que me habían sacado de mi prisión y no me paré a pensar ni un minuto en ellos.

-Aún no están muertos. Pero si sigues así los matarás.

-No entiendo a que se refiere Byakko-sama.

-Los Tigres Blancos no podemos entrometernos en vuestras vidas humanas. Pero me convencieron. Todo tiene un precio.

En ese momento se me paró el corazón, ¿qué habrían sacrificado mis tigres por mi? Recé por que estuvieran bien.

-Al devolverte a la vida y sacarte de allí, entregaron a cambio su vida sagrada. Un precio muy alto por tan sólo una vida humana.

-¿Por qué accedió?

-Porque pude ver que el vínculo que los une es muy fuerte. Tanto, que tus sentimientos se convierten en los suyos y viceversa. A través de ellos pude ver tu sufrimiento. Es muy extraño un vínculo doble y tan fuerte como el que poseéis, por ese motivo les permití salvarte. Creí que valdrías la pena conocer, pero he visto tu comportamiento y no es el que esperaba.

-Gomen- no pude evitar echarme a llorar, cada palabra que había escuchado era la pura verdad ¿desde cuando me dejé arrastrar por mi sufrimiento? Pero dolía tanto pensar... Instintivamente me llevé una mano a mi vientre -Todo ha sido demasiado doloroso y no se sí la decisión que tomé fue la acertada. Me sentía como un monstruo por arrebatar la vida que llevaba en mi interior.

-Has pasado por mucho, pero no puedes culparte eternamente. Tomaste la decisión que más te convenía. ¿De verdad crees que ese niño hubiera sido feliz? Puedo ver a través de ti, lo odiabas. Y te odiabas a ti misma por odiar algo que era parte de ti, aunque el padre fuese alguno de ellos... Sólo tú puedes decidir que hacer con tu vida.

-Una vida completa o una muerte en vida...- susurré.

-Veo que me has entendido- se quedó unos minutos más junto a mi disfrutando de las vistas de la puesta de sol. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz conmigo misma. Ese era el motivo por el que me había alejado del mundo, no soportaba la idea de haber matado a mi propio hijo.

* * *

Cuando entré en casa el olor de comida recién hecha me llenó los pulmones. Imposible ¿Hinata había cocinado? Entré en la cocina, tal como pensaba la cena estaba preparada y servida en la mesa.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke- me senté y casi pude saborear la comida tan sólo con verla. ¿quien era Hyuga Hinata y qué habían hecho con ella? Los últimos tres meses se había comportado como un auténtico fantasma y de la noche a la mañana parecía que había vuelto a la vida.

-Arigatou- le contesté.

-Espero que le gusté Uchiha-san.

-Sasuke, sólo llámame Sasuke, Hyuga.

-Es justo que me llame Hinata, _Sasuke_- y sin haberlo esperado el delgado rostro de Hinata me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hmp- me había dejado son palabras

Esperé a que Hinata terminara de cenar. Se esforzó por acabarse toda la comía de su plato y me sentí complacido cuando lo logró. Su cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente ingerir alimentos. Estaba demasiado delgada, me gustaba mucho más cuando... Detente Uchiha ¿has dicho _gustaba_? Me levanté y ayudé recoger la mesa, necesitaba mantenerme ocupado para olvidar lo que acababa de pensar.

A la mañana siguiente un abundante y delicioso desayuno estaba servido de nuevo en mi mesa. Si seguía cocinando de esa manera tendría que han hablar seriamente con Neji y pedirle que Hinata se mudara a mi casa, bueno... Neji e Hinata claro está. Sonreí, toda la situación de en torno a Hinata estaba consiguiendo ablandar mi carácter.

-Tienes mejor aspecto Hinata- era verdad, su color de piel iba adquiriendo un mejor tono, mucho más saludable que el de hacía unos días. Tenía menos ojeras y su apetito había aumentado notablemente. Se había servido el doble de comida de la que había en mi palto -¿estas segura de que vas a poder comerte todo eso?- le pregunté un poco escéptico

-Hai, debo alimentarme si quiero recuperar mi forma física- me contestó avergonzada.

-Hmp- me alegraba escuchar sus palabras -si te comes toda esa comida te acabará sentando mal. Deberías comer hasta que te sientas llena. Te has pasado los últimos meses comiendo como un pajarito- dije tratando de ocultar mi diversión.

Al escuchar mi comentario sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado. Era realmente sencillo avergonzar a Hinata.

-Neji se alegrará de tenerte de vuelta- levantó la vista de su plato al escucharme. Sus ojos me decían que estaba dudando si decir algo o no.

-¿Tu también te alegras?

Su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. En vez de contestarla me levanté y recogí los platos. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina las palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Te espero fuera. Hoy comienzas de nuevo tu entrenamiento- me marché de allí maldiciendo interiormente antes de que mi estúpida boca se volviese a abrir.

* * *

Desde la conversación que tuve el día anterior con Byakko, todo lo que había vivido adquiría un nuevo sentido para mi. Durante esos meses en que había permanecido ausente, mi mente trataba de negar todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo la decisión que me había visto obligada a tomar. Tendría que vivir con ello toda mi vida, pero no podía permanecer de la misma forma siempre, al menos tendría que luchar por salir adelante y si no era por mi, debía hacerlo por las personas que me querían y sobre todo por el sacrificio que hicieron Kuro y Kya.

No podía creer la conversación que acababa de tener con Sasuke, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Le alegraba que estuviera de vuelta y quería entrenar conmigo. Se que Neji y él se habían vuelto muy amigos. Yo nunca le había prestado atención hasta ese momento ¿Desde cuando Uchiha Sasuke había cambiado tanto? Supongo que tendría tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo, ahora debía concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, dudaba que tan sí quiera pudiese sostener un kunai correctamente después de tanto tiempo.

Nos encontrábamos en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Había corrido un par de vueltas para poner mis músculos de nuevo en marcha. Sasuke me ordenó que parase. Después practicamos un poco de taijutsu, aunque todos mis movimientos eran torpes. Mi cuerpo no conseguía ejecutar lo que mi mente le ordenaba.

-Hay que empezar poco poco, podemos programar una rutina diaria y modificarla según veamos tus avances- se lo decía más a sí mismo que a mi.

-Hai- esperé a que me dijese el siguiente ejercicio.

-Por que no probamos tu puntería- cuando escuché esas palabras y vi el kunai en su mano, me recordó una de las torturas favoritas de mis captores. El cuerpo se tensó por completo, imágenes vividas de aquellos terribles momentos se agolpaban en mi mente. Ante mí, no tenía una diana a la que acertar, era yo el blanco de los kunais.

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke me gritó, me había puesto a temblar y tenía los ojos en blanco. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos -podemos dejarlo por hoy si quieres.

-No- susurré, aunque Sasuke no parecía muy convencido -No- volví a repetir esta vez más alto -No puedo seguir escondiéndome de lo que me asusta.

-Cierto, no puedes esconderte eternamente- me contestó.

Seguimos entrenando durante varias horas. Mi mente se ocupaba sólo de seguir todas las indicaciones y correcciones del Uchiha. En ocasiones le oía suspirar de frustración al verme tan torpe, pero no me molestaba.

Durante los días siguientes Sasuke estuvo exclusivamente centrado en mi entrenamiento. Había conseguido algunas mejoras y eso me enorgullecía. También me había servido para mantenerme ocupada. Desde hacía tres días que ya no pensaba en mi pasado.

Continuará...

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, ya podéis empezar a entrever el acercamiento de Sasuke e Hinata. En el capítulo anterior Sasuke quiso consolarla porque era capaz de entender su sufrimiento y en este, Hinata se pone por primera vez en el lugar de Sasuke... En fin espero que todo tenga sentido y os haya gustado. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Durante las últimas semanas mi atención se enfocaba exclusivamente en el entrenamiento impuesto por Sasuke que, sumado a la conversación con Byakko-sama habían supuesto un revulsivo para todos mis sentidos. Ya no actuaba como una muñeca a la que tenían que cuidar constantemente, al menos ahora podía, ocuparme de mi misma.

Había dado un pequeño paso en mi recuperación, Neji me lo recordaba constantemente y podía leerse la palabra felicidad escrita por toda su cara y en esos momentos recordaba, que yo era la causa de su sufrimiento y probablemente de aquellos a los que solía llamar amigos.

Aún era incapaz de enfrenarme a nadie más que a ese pequeño y selecto círculo de confianza. Kiba, Sino, mi familia y muchos otros intentaron en vano múltiples veces acercarse a mi. Desde los días que pasé en casa de Sasuke era habitual que me encontrarse paseando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha, o realizando los entrenamientos ideados por Sasuke.

Cada vez que sentía la presencia de alguien acercándose a dónde me encontraba, huía, seguía a mis instintos. Me daba terror volver a ver a esas caras conocidas para mi y no sentir nada hacia ellas, o el simple hecho de tener que enfrentarme a preguntas sobre mi año de cautiverio. Eso era lo que intentaba evitar a toda costa. En algún momento dado alguien preguntaría y, ¿cómo se supone que debía contestar? como dar una respuesta para la que no se tenían palabras, o por ahora yo no las encontraba. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tratar de buscar una forma de enfrentarme a mi pasado sin terminar con el poco juicio que quedaba.

Los pocos encuentros que había tenido con mis amigos habían sido de apenas segundos, pero pude discernir el dolor y la preocupación dibujados en sus rostros. Otro motivo más para sentirme aún más culpable. Todavía me pregunto si de verdad merecía la pena haber sobrevivido a esa pesadilla, ¿de que servía si hasta ahora sólo me causaba más sufrimiento?

Estaba en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la aldea, esperaba a Sasuke con un poco de nerviosismo. No solía entrenar mucho conmigo, su trabajo como jefe Anbu le absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que los momentos en que recibía un mensaje con la hora y el lugar de nuestro próximo encuentro sentía un ligero cosquilleo en mi interior. Esas nuevas sensaciones eran la única certeza de saber que aún seguía con vida.

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia- Sasuke apareció de la nada sorprendiéndome, en tan sólo un movimiento me tenía aprisionada contra un árbol y con un kunai apenas unos milímetros de mi garganta.

Instintivamente activé my Byakugan buscando una apertura en su posición para poder escapar de esa situación. Parecía que hoy entrenaríamos desde el primer instante de nuestro encuentro. Me liberó tras mis intentos fallidos de escape y desapareció tal como había llegado.

-¿Vas a venir a por mí, o voy a tener que ir yo, Hyuga?- sólo cuando entrenábamos nos llamábamos por nuestro apellido. El muy maldito había camuflado su chakra, era incapaz de verle, ¿a que estaba jugando?

-Tsk... Pensé que eras una rastreadora... Eres incapaz de encontrarme- escuchaba su arrogancia en su voz. Le haría comerse sus palabras.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, oculté mi chakra y me sumergí en los bosques. Hice un clon y lo mande en dirección opuesta como señuelo. A tan solo unos metros tenía al Uchiha. Sin pensármelo le lancé varios kunais.

-Deberías hablar un poco menos Uchiha... escuchándote pude localizar donde estabas- en el momento en que terminé mis palabras escuché un Puf y sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar sentí su chakra detrás de mí.

-Chica lista... Pero haces demasiado ruido cuando te mueves. Y aún eres demasiado lenta... Me has dado suficiente tiempo para averiguar tu estrategia- me dijo al oído. Esta vez me tiró contra el suelo con mi espalda contra su pecho.

-Tsk...- me levanté dando una patada al aire tratando de suprimir mi frustración. ¿Desde cuando Tskeo? supongo que todos los malos hábitos se pegan... El Uchiha parecía divertido por ese amago de sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Te parezco divertida Uchiha?-sin darle tiempo a contestar arremetí contra él. Puñetazos, patadas... Lo que fuera con tal de acertar un sólo golpe.

-Eres muy divertida- sonrió de forma ladina. Sus palabras sólo aumentaban mis ansias de cerrarle la boca a ese engreído.

-¿Y sabes por qué?- sus palabras me descoloraron, ¿a qué se refería? Con mi guardia baja consiguió darme una patada en el costado que me lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué?- le insté a que me respondiese.

-Porque es más interesante verte en este estado que no vagabundeando por Konoha como si fueras un fantasma, sin dejar que nada ni nadie se acerque a menos de diez metros de distancia. Es patético Hyuga.

Ya había tenido suficiente, le ataqué sin dejarle ni un segundo de respiro -¡¿Qué sabrás tu Uchiha?! ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme patética! ¡Tú, maldito bastardo, que por encima de todo sólo vivías con un sólo objetivo y alejabas a todos de ti!

-Al menos mi venganza era el motivo que me hacia seguir adelante, ¿Cuál es el tuyo Hyuga? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a a seguir escondiéndote bajo ese caparazón que te has creado y enfrentarte a tu pasado?

-¡Y para qué! ¡Para huir de la aldea en búsqueda de esos mal nacidos y matarlos! ¡Para acabar siendo como tú, alguien que estuvo a punto de destruir su propio hogar por venganza!- mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al suelo, agaché la mirada reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. La ira y la la impotencia se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo por completo. Sus palabras rasgaban cada fibra de mi ser. Muy en el fondo sabía que eran verdad pero no quería reconocerlo. ¿Por qué me presionaba? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Es que acaso se preocupaba por mi? Imposible...

-Quizás necesites vengarte... no quiere decir que tomes las mismas decisiones que tomé yo y que alejes a todos de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?- mi voz estaba quebrada y a punto del llanto, ¿qué pretendía?

-Hazte fuerte Hinata. Como ninja puedes usar los recursos de la aldea para buscar a tus secuestradores, yo y muchos otros estaríamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte a darles caza. Lo que quiero decir es que no estás sola Hinata, no estas sola...

Lloré, no pude reprimir más mis lágrimas, toda la agresividad y la ira concentrada contra Sasuke desapareció en un instante. Noté como sus brazos me rodearon y las lágrimas salían aún más rápido si era posible por mis ojos. ¿De verdad necesitaba vengarme para poder superarlo? ¿Esa era la única forma de olvidarme del dolor? ¿Ese sería mi único objetivo en la vida? ¿Y después qué?

-No se que pasará cuando les encuentres, pero al menos hasta que tengas otro motivo para vivir aférrate a la caza de esos desgraciados. Déjate ayudar. No cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo en su día- me contestó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-¿Qué motivos encontraste para vivir Sasuke?- dije entre sollozos. No me contestó en cambio me abrazó más fuerte y permaneció a mi lado.

* * *

Dejé a Hinata sobre su cama, en algún momento en el que la sujetaba fuertemente entre mis brazos dejó de llorar y se quedó dormida. La llevé hasta su casa. Neji no dijo nada en cuanto nos vio entrar.

Acostada sobre su cama, se veía totalmente en paz. Parecía que en sus sueños era el único momento en que se permitía relajarse. No entendía que era lo que me provocaba esa chica. Durante mi infancia apenas cruzamos palabra y luego mi vida se complicó. Decidí abandonar todo y para cuando volví, mi cabeza aún estaba echa un auténtico lío. Apenas puedo recordar los primeros meses de mi llegaba. Todo era era un conjunto de imágenes borrosas y de caras conocidas.

**Flashback**

El mejor momento del día para mí, era cuando anochecía. Me gustaba dar largos paseos por las calles de Konoha durante la noche. El bullicio de la gente se reemplazaba por un inmenso silencio. Se podía respirar tranquilidad. Eran los únicos instantes del día en que mis ideas se aclaraban. Llevaba tan solo apenas unas semanas de vuelta en la aldea y aún me costaba sentirme cómodo de nuevo. Demasiadas miradas de odio, preocupación, indiferencia... Era insoportable, todo me traía demasiados recuerdos y me negaba a salir del complejo Uchiha. Por eso, estos paseos nocturnos eran mis únicos momentos de tranquilidad.

Como cada noche mis pasos me guiaban hasta el monte Hokage, desde allí podía divisar por completo la causa de todo mi sufrimiento. Mi hogar, mi aldea. Esa noche como me costumbre me senté en mi lugar habitual, además de la compañía de los Anbus que me vigilaban había otra presencia sentada a unos pocos metros de mí. Una mujer de pelo oscuro y con ojos perlados. Una Hyuga.

Ella tan solo me sonrió y apartó su vista de mi, la imité y traté de concentrarme en lo que tenía ante mi. Pero pronto mi cabeza se vio distraída por preguntas acerca de la Hyuga. Su cara me resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía ponerle un nombre. ¿Era la primera noche que me la encontraba? ¿Acaso estaba tan concentrado en mi mismo que no me di cuenta de su presencia otros días?

Al día siguiente exactamente a la misma hora, me dirigía al mismo lugar. Cuando llegué esperaba encontrarme a la Hyuga pero esa noche, ni las siguientes, apareció. Una semana más tarde, me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos. Era el sonido de unos ligeros pasos que se aproximaban en mi dirección. Inconscientemente sonreí.

-B-buenas noches Uchiha-san- se sentó junto a mí, esta vez dejando entre nosotros un espacio en el que podría caber otra persona. Yo solo asentí y permanecimos en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, noté que se levantaba.

-Hasta mañana Uchiha-san- y escuché como sus pasos cada vez sonaban mas lejanos.

La misma rutina se dio durante las dos siguientes semanas. Cada noche a la misma hora, me sentaba con Hyuga Hinata. Si, al fin había logrado recordar su nombre. Solo me dedicaba un buenos días o buenas noches. Yo no le dirigía la palabra, pero ambos estábamos cómodos con esa relación. No me sentía presionado, no intentaba mantener una conversación ni me miraba constantemente. Sus ojos no me juzgaban y por primera vez desde que regresé, me sentí como una persona normal.

Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esos encuentros nocturnos con la Hyuga, hasta que un día no apareció, ni al siguiente tampoco. Otras dos semanas pasaron desde nuestro último encuentro. Me abofeteaba mentalmente por haberme vuelto tan dependiente con unos estúpidos encuentros nocturnos con alguien al que apenas conocía. Me estaba ablandando. Pero no ayudaba el hecho de que no parase de pensar en si le había pasado algo.

Una noche cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de no volver a verla volví a escuchar el sonido de esos ligeros pasos que tanto había añorado.

-Buenas noches Uchiha-san.

-¿Dónde estabas?- mis palabras fueron cortantes. Hinata se tensó al escucharme.

-Gom-men Uchiha-san... Estaba en una misión- agachó la cabeza avergonzaba.

-Hmp...- me había comportado como un auténtico imbécil. Le dirigí la mirada de nuevo inspeccionándola, me di cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y tenía algunos rasguños en su cara -¿qué te ha pasado?

-E-tto, nos tendieron una emboscada. Me di c-cuenta demasiado t-tarde... y... no pude esquivar el ataque- a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra su tono de voz disminuía y movía nerviosamente las manos.

-Hmp...- fruncí el ceño. No me sentía cómodo viendo a la Hyuga herida, sabiendo que mientras ella luchaba por su vida yo estaba sentado sin poder hacer nada. Me acerqué hasta ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándola más a mí, tratando de confortarla.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese fue el último de nuestros encuentros nocturnos. A partir de ese día me concentré en mi único objetivo, convertirme en un Anbu, y tratar de proteger a aquellos que no podían protegerse a si mismos. No volví a hablar más con la Hyuga, apenas nuestros caminos se cruzaron durante los meses siguientes hasta que...

-Uchiha- mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Neji. Salí de la habitación y me senté en su sofá. A los pocos minutos el hyuga apareció con dos tazas de café.

-Estoy preocupada por Hinata- soltó con un suspiro. Sabía que esas palabras le habían costado pronunciarlas. El castaño jamás expresaba sus emociones, le conocía demasiado bien. En eso, ambos nos parecíamos.

-Lo sé- es lo que me limité a responder.

-No se... como ayudarla... Cada vez que intento algo... huye- dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Deja de intentarlo- contesté de manera seca.

-¿Qué?- levantó la vista sorprendido.

-Necesita tiempo. Necesita que dejéis de agobiarla.

-¿Cómo voy a dejarla sola? ¡necesita mi ayuda!

-Si necesita tu ayuda entonces acudirá a ti- di otro sorbo a mi taza de café.

-Pero...

Suspiré frustrado -dale espacio, no solo tú, Naruto, Tsunade, el resto de sus amigos. Lo único que he visto día tras día es como cada uno ha estado presionándola para que hable, para que se abra a vosotros y lo único que habéis conseguido es que salga corriendo- Fruncí el ceño exasperado. Había dicho más de lo que quería decir.

-Excepto tú, Uchiha- el comentario del Hyuga me pilló con la guardia baja y el camino que podía llevar esa conversación no me gustaba en absoluto.

-Como digas Hyuga.

-Por alguna extraña razón que no llego a comprender, Hinata se encuentra cómoda contigo. No huye de ti, te busca para entrenar... Desde que estuvo en tu casa empezó a reaccionar...

-Solo la he tratado como a cualquier otra persona- le interrumpí sin dejarle continuar. Me levanté -piensa en lo que te he dicho Neji- le dije mientras salía por la puerta de su apartamento.

* * *

Desde que Shino y yo regresamos a Konoha, gracias a Hinata, no pasaba ni un solo día sin que me sintiese culpable. No paraba de recrear en mi cabeza una y otra vez lo sucedido, hasta el mínimo detalle de nuestra última misión en la que el equipo ocho se disolvió aquel fatídico día. No solo era mi mente obsesiva durante el día lo que me atormentaba, si no también las constantes pesadillas que me perseguían cada noche.

Todas las tardes me dirigía a nuestro antiguo campo de entrenamiento junto con Akamaru. Se había convertido en una costumbre. Muchos días me acompañaba Shino pero había otros, en que el dolor era tan fuerte para los dos que necesitábamos nuestros momentos a solas.

Esa tarde como cualquier otra, estaba sentado recordando momentos con Hinata de un pasado mucho mas feliz.

-Kiba-kun- noté como unas suaves manos me agitaban con delicadeza los hombros -Despierta Kiba-kun- me había quedado otra vez dormido. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules. Por un momento había jurado que la voz que había escuchado era de Hinata.

-Hola Ino- me incorporé tratando de salir de mi ensoñación.

-Te has vuelto a quedar dormido- Sonreí de lado. Observé como Ino jugaba con Akamaru esperando a que me despertara.

-Arigatou- le susurré. Al escuchar mis palabras Ino se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

Mi relación con Ino había cambiado de manera drástica desde que se celebró el funeral de Hinata. A todos nos había afectado su pérdida, en especial a Shino y a mi. Nos sentíamos demasiado culpables. En mi caso, Ino se había convertido en mi apoyo, sin habérselo pedido cada día me buscaba para hablar o para pasear conmigo. Trataba que al menos durante unos momentos me olvidase de todo mi sufrimiento y le estaba agradecido. Con el paso del tiempo se había convertido sin quererlo, en uno de mis mas preciados amigos.

-Se está haciendo tarde Kiba-kun, deberíamos irnos- Ino se empezó a levantar pero se lo impedí.

-Quedémonos un poco mas- volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Sin saberlo las palabras empezaron a salir atropelladamente de mi boca -Desde que desperté en el hospital pensé... pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, un producto de mi imaginación- respiré profundamente -Cuando me dijeron como regresamos y que Hinata no había vuelto... en ese momento, mi corazón se detuvo. Lo último que recordaba, era estar tumbado en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado y ver a Hinata aterrorizada junto a mí.

-Kiba...- sentí como las manos de Ino se entrelazaban con las mías.

-Me negué a aceptar que estaba muerta. Traté de buscarla por todas partes, incluso llegamos a encontrar a algunos de los ninjas que nos tendieron la emboscada. Los torturé y los maté y disfruté a cada segundo. Pero eso no me devolvió a Hinata. ¿Sabes que el momento que nos asignaron en el equipo ocho me enamoré de ella?- miré a Ino a los ojos y vi tristeza en ellos- Estaba totalmente encantado con ella, me pareció el ser más puro, bello y frágil que habían visto mis ojos y sentía el deber de protegerla a toda costa. Por aquel entonces, ella solo tenía ojos para Naruto.

Ambos nos empezamos a reír ante mi último comentario.

-Me dí cuenta que jamás me llegaría a querer de la forma en que la quería y mi amor por ella se fue transformando en una fuerte amistad. Mentiría si te dijese que solo es una amiga, es mucho mas que eso. Hubiese dado mi vida gustosamente por ella. Solo quería verla feliz- levanté mi vista y noté que caían algunas lágrimas sobre el rostro de Ino, llevé una de mis manos hasta sus mejillas y las limpié.

-Y el día en que regresó, no podía creérmelo Ino. Era la persona más feliz, por algún extraño milagro Hinata estaba viva. Mi Hinata de siempre había vuelto, era en lo único que podía pensar. No sabes lo equivocado que estaba... No puedo ni si quiera imaginarme lo que tuvo que pasar durante este último año y todavía ni Shino ni yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella. Cada vez que nos hemos intentado acercar...- en ese momento era yo el que me encontraba llorando -me desgarra el alma verla tan perdida, tan confusa y su mirada no puedo ni si quiera describir el dolor que siento cada vez que veo sus ojos. Se que está sufriendo y lo más doloroso de todo es no poder ayudarla, es no poder protegerla... No soy tonto... sé que parte de la Hinata que conocimos murió en aquella celda...

-Shhhhhh- los brazos de Ino me rodearon y no pude reprimir todas mis ganas de llorar, necesitaba expulsar ese dolor que me estaba torturando el alma -Shhhh todo estará bien Kiba... estoy aquí contigo... todo estará bien...

No se cuanto estuvimos en esa posición pero finalmente logré calmarme. Me incorporé y apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Su mirada clavada en la mía y en ese instante la besé, la besé con todas mis fuerzas, porque era ella quien le daba luz a mi vida, era ella quien me apoyaría quien me protegería...

**Continuará...**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado bastante ocupada después de las navidades. Espero que os haya gustado y prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, de verdad me emociona leer vuestros comentarios y las reacciones ante esta dramática historia que a mi me tiene enganchada cada vez que escribo.**

**Espero que hayáis entendido un poco mejor a Sasuke y que es lo que le mueve a preocuparse por Hinata.**

**Si alguien quiere alguna escena en especial o algún punto de vista de cualquiera de los personajes simplemente escríbanlo acepto peticiones!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me levanté esa mañana con una sensación extraña en mi interior. Desde hacía varios días no podía conciliar bien el sueño. Las palabras de Sasuke aparecían en mi mente constantemente, no conseguía borrarlas de mi cabeza. Pensaba que si tal vez conseguía olvidarlas todo volvería a ser como hacía una semana. Volvería a mis rutinas de entrenamiento sin acordarme de mi angustioso pasado, daría mis usuales paseos por la aldea ignorando a cualquier persona conocida o desconocida que se me acercase, pero la realidad no podía ser mas distinta. Mi mente apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran mis días en aquella oscura prisión de oscuridad.

Había echo un buen trabajo durante los últimos meses en bloquear esos recuerdos, pero la conversación que tuve con Sasuke parecía haber echado por tierra todos mis esfuerzos. ¿A qué clase de juego retorcido estaba jugando mi mente? Solo quería olvidarme de todo, negar que me hubieran hecho... 'eso' ni si quiera puedo decir despues de todo este tiempo esa palabra. Por que no podía ser todo tan sencillo como meter todos esos angustiosos recuerdos en una caja, echar el cierre y tirar la llave muy lejos para no volver a abrirla nunca más.

Otra cosa que había notado últimamente, era el cambio en la actitud de mi nii-san. Desde que salí del hospital, era la única persona que no me había dejado sola ni por un instante. Ahora tan solo se limitaba a saludarme y a prepararme de vez en cuando las comidas. No solo él, si no todas aquellas personas a las que llamaba amigos habían dejado de insistir, si me los cruzaba por la calle se daban media vuelta o procuraban evitar mi mirada. Los aldeanos ni si quieran se paraban a saludarme o preguntarme como estaba. Tenía a mi alrededor un radio de cinco metros en el que ninguna persona se atrevía a adentrarse.

Incluso Sasuke había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, llevaba días sin recibir noticias de él. Interrumpí mi entrenamiento porque no tenía sentido seguir con algo en lo que no era capaz de concentrarme. Mi ansiedad crecía por momentos, en mi interior se libraba una batalla infernal, una bestia desconocida para mi, luchaba por salir a la superficie y cada vez me costaba más controlar esas emociones.

Dejé que pasaran los días, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y aún asi seguía sin noticias del Uchiha y sin cambio alguno en la actitud de las personas que me rodeaban. Era irónico que después de conseguir lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, que me dejasen en paz, lo único que deseaba, aunque me costaba admitirlo, era un poco de atención. ¿Es que ya me habían dado por imposible? ¿Ya no se preocupaban por mi? Me había convertido en un lejano recuerdo de lo que una vez fui.

* * *

Resultaba excesivamente duro ver a Hinata en ese estado, nunca antes la había visto así. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras provocadas por la falta de sueño. Cada noche se despertaba entre gritos y podría jurar que se podían oír desde kilómetros a la redonda. Pero debía ser fuerte, era una situación con la que solo ella podía lidiar, al menos hasta que pidiese ayuda.

Me dirigía a la Torre del Hokage, Naruto junto con Sasuke eran las personas que mejor entendían mi situación.

-Llegas tarde Neji- habló Naruto, en la habitación se encontraban todos los ninjas de nuestra generación.

-Gomen Hokage-sama. Hinata ha tenido otro ataque de ansiedad. Cada noche las pesadillas son mas intensas. Me sorprende que nos hayas reunido a todos...- apreté los puños conteniendo mi frustración.

-Todos deben estar informados. No se si la decisión que hemos tomado es la adecuada, cada día parece que está peor- dijo pensativo el rubio.

-Es necesario que sea ella misma la que reaccione. No podemos ayudarla si ella no quiere- habló Sakura, las caras de todos los presentes se tensaron. Pude escuchar un gruñido de Kiba y juraría haber visto como Ino le sujetada la mano, sonreí ante la idea de una nueva pareja.

-Ha dejado el entrenamiento aunque no ha abandonado sus paseos. Come de vez en cuando, parece como si estuviese en otra parte. Su cuerpo esta constantemente en tensión y los últimos días se ha echo heridas en las manos de tanto apretarlas en un puño... Está en un estado de histeria constante... No se cuanto más voy a poder a aguantar verla así.

-De momento no podemos hacer nada mas por ella. Hinata tiene que romper esa barrera emocional que ha creado. En medicina, existen tres pasos básicos para superar cualquier trauma. Negación, irá y aceptación. Desde que despertó ha estado inmersa en el estado de negación. Lleva así durante meses con fuertes cambios emocionales, desde la apatía hasta la depresión. Necesitamos que rompa esa barrera y que pase al estado de ira. Tiene que avanzar por si sola si queremos que supere su delicada situación- explicó Ino convenciendo a todos los presentes.

-Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tener paciencia, seguiremos de la misma forma que hasta ahora y a los aldeanos se les seguirá recordando constantemente que eviten cualquier contacto directo con Hinata- habló de forma tajante Naruto. Noté como Tenten se acercaba a mi.

-Todo saldrá bien Neji- puso su mano en mi hombro tratando de darme algo de confianza.

-¿No pensará que la hemos abandonado?- no pude evitar mi comentario, ante eso todos agacharon la mirada al suelo.

-De eso se trata, aislarla, darle lo que ella quería, soledad. No creo que aguante mucho tiempo más así. Pronto tendremos que lidiar con una Hyuga muy cabreada y resultará problemático.

-Hasta entonces, paciencia. Sasuke, necesito que mantengáis vigilada a Hinata y me informéis de cualquier cambio extraño en su comportamiento.

-Hmp- asintió con la cabeza.

Me marché de allí sin decir nada. Toda esa situación era demasiado difícil para mi. Lo último que escuché a Naruto decir fue:

-Tenten deja que se vaya. Necesita espacio.

* * *

Desde la desaparición de mi hermana, mi forma de ver la vida había cambiado por completo. Antes estaba demasiado obsesionada con complacer las expectativas de mi padre. Solo vivía por y para entrenar y hacerme más fuerte. Ignoraba la existencia de mi hermana mayor por completo, pero en el momento que mi padre me explicó lo que le ocurrió a Hinata, todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Al principio me negaba a aceptar que estuviera muerta, a pesar de que con el paso de los días no se encontrase ninguna pista. Era simplemente inimaginable para mi mente el pensar que mi hermana mayor, a la que había envidiado y odiado durante tanto tiempo, hubiese desaparecido de mi vida sin decir adiós.

Lo que más me dolía, era el hecho de saber que jamás podría pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir por mis ansias de poder. Era una tortura sentir cada día esa pesada carga sobre mis hombros y darme cuenta que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo con ella. Era mi propia hermana, ¡por Kami-sama! y apenas la conocía ¿quién no conoce a un hermano? Durante todo ese año, pude llegar a entender como se sentía el Uchiha. Me había jurado a mi misma que daría caza a sus secuestradores y los mataría. En mi futuro solo existía la palabra venganza, con eso esperaba compensar el daño que había causado.

Todo volvió a cambiar el día que supe que seguía con vida. Creía que estaba en uno de los miles de sueños que tenía sobre su regreso. Me costó asimilar la noticia, ¿cómo pudo aguantar todo ese año con vida? Tenía que ser muy fuerte para poder haber soportado todo aquello. No hubo un día en que no estuve en el hospital esperando a que despertara. Vigilaba su respiración, cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo esperando alguna reacción. Que cruel fue el destino que justo el día que regresé de nuevo a mi vida como ninja, o mejor dicho me obligaron, ella despertó. No hacía más que preguntarme si Hinata esperó a despertar cuando yo no estuviese presente. ¿Tanto me odiaba?

Toda esa situación era demasiado frustrante, todavía no me había atrevido a acercarme a hablar con ella, cuando toda la aldea recibió órdenes estrictas del Hokage diciendo que debíamos evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Hinata. Justo cuando me habían dado una segunda oportunidad para mejorar mi relación con mi hermana, la había dejado escapar otra vez entre mis manos.

* * *

Las pesadillas cada vez era más intensas. Los recuerdos de mis torturas, imágenes de mis captores humillándome, tocándome, se sumaban a los recuerdos de los entrenamientos con mi padre. Las caras de decepción cuando fallaba en alguna misión, mis compañeros de equipo alejándose cada día más de mi. La única frase que recordaba de esos sueños estaba grabada en mi mente con fuego 'Ya no nos importas'.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!- mi propio grito me despertó del infierno con el que estaba soñando. ¿Acaso todo lo que había soñado era verdad? ¿tan patética e insignificante era que dejaron de quererme? ¿dejé de importarles? Era insoportable el dolor, no podía más, necesitaba irme de aquí. Irme lejos, muy lejos donde no existiese el dolor.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí tan rápido como pude. En una pequeña bolsa guardé algo de ropa, comida y armas. Lo tenía decidido, hoy me marcharía de Konoha. No me llevó mas de diez minutos en estar lista. Con mucho sigilo salí del apartamento sin despertar a Neji.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, notaba que el aire fresco relajaba mi cuerpo. Al estar al aire libre podía respirar, notaba como mis pulmones se hinchaban con oxígeno de nuevo. Ese apartamento era otra prisión más en la que estaba encerrada. Es cierto que podía salir y andar libremente por la aldea, pero siempre había alguien vigilando cada movimiento que hacía, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a enloquecer. Había salido de una jaula para meterme en otra en mi propio hogar. ¿Así es como se sintió Sasuke cuando decidió marcharse?

A tan solo unos metros se encontraba la salida hacia mi libertad. No se cuanto tiempo estuve parada frente a las puertas de Konoha decidiendo si quedarme o irme, hasta que los sentí. Anbus vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. Ya no tenía opción, no podría escapar. Por que no me dejaban... si durante semanas me habían ignorado. Seguramente fuera por mi Byakugan, si me marchase representaría una amenaza para Konoha. Temen que me puedan quitar mis ojos y descubrir los secretos de uno de los clanes mas importantes de la aldea. Seguramente haya sido mi padre el que lo haya ordenado. Ya era suficiente, estaba en mi límite.

Cambié mi dirección hacia los campos de entrenamiento, al menos si no podría escapar les daría un buen espectáculo. Lancé mi bolsa hacia cualquier lugar, no me interesaba donde cayese o que ocurriese con ella. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, necesitaba sacar la ira acumulada dentro de mi. Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas empecé a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al aire. Nunca antes me habia sentido más viva y más libre...

Pero no era suficiente, mi cuerpo necesitaba destruir algo, en este caso lo único a mi alrededor eran árboles. -Mentirosos- golpeé la corteza con chakra acumulado en mi mano - Mentirosos- dije más alto -¡Mentirosos!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y en ese momento perdí el control. Me movía a una velocidad antes imposible para mí. En tan solo segundos reducía a añicos los inmensos árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Eran todo mentiras!- no paraba de gritar. Todos eran unos mentirosos dijeron que siempre me protegerían -¡Mentira!- esta vez con un solo golpe había destrozado el árbol. Mire a mi alrededor y todo eran escombros y destrucción, me empecé a reír frenéticamente, estaba dejándome llevar.

Di media vuelta y allí estaban ellos, observándome dispuestos a volverme a enjaular. Pero esta vez no sería la débil Hyuga que se dejó torturar y violar. Esta vez plantaría cara a aquellos que durante años me mintieron y me consideraron inferior a ellos y después iría a por _ellos_...

* * *

Me desperté en mitad de la noche, un halcón de los Anbu estaba posado en mi ventana. Me levanté y abrí el mensaje. Parecía que lo que habíamos estado esperando durante semanas por fin había ocurrido.

En menos de diez minutos me encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, o mejor dicho de lo que quedaba de ellos. De las decenas de árboles que habían crecido durante años solo quedaban restos de madera hojas y ramas esparcidos por todas partes, había amplias grietas en el suelo como si Sakura o la misma Tsunade hubiesen estado golpeando el suelo de forma continuada. No me explicaba como esa pequeña peliazul que tan solo semanas atrás era incapaz de sujetar un kunai en condiciones, se las había arreglado para armar todo ese desastre.

-Quiero un informe inmediatamente- me dirigí a mis subordinados.

-En mitad de la noche detectamos movimiento en el apartamento de la Hyuga, minutos mas tarde salió con una bolsa y en dirección a las puertas de Konoha. No se atrevió a salir, se quedó durante más de una hora de pie a escasos metros de la salida para luego dirigirse hasta los campos de entrenamiento.

-Tenía intenciones de escaparse de Konoha- expresé mis pensamientos en voz alta -¿qué ocurrió después?

-Simplemente empezó a entrenar, pero poco a poco sus golpes eran mas agresivos. No ha parado desde entonces.

-Teme- la voz del inconfundible del Hokage me llamó desde atrás.

-Dobe

-Está armando todo un escándalo...

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué llamase a tu puerta y se pusiese a llorar?- aunque se hubiese convertido en Hokage a veces todavía era un completo idiota.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza en señal de incomodidad ante el comentario del pelinegro.

-Uchiha ¿qué es lo que está pasan...?- Neji acababa de llegar y no pudo terminar su frase cuando se dio cuenta que, quien estaba armando ese escándalo era su prima.

Segundos después de la aparición del Hyuga hicieron acto de presencia Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba Shino Lee y TenTen. Cuando recibí el mensaje inmediatamente solicité que se presentaran donde se encontraba Hinata, pero sin decirles el por qué. Resultaba bastante divertido observar las caras de asombro ante lo que estaban viendo a medida que iban llegando.

-Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que Hinata siga así- Ino estaba muy preocupada por la peliazul, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero lo que jamas se hubiera imaginado era encontrarse con una Hinata tan descontrolada y en una actitud tan agresiva. Empezaba a tener serias dudas, si todo el plan del aislamiento por parte de ellos había sido una buena idea, aunque los motivos estuvieran justificados.

-Esto era lo que queríais ¿no? Os dije que esto no iba a salir bien, pero no me hicisteis caso. Ilustradme genios soy todo oídos- Neji sabía que de ese 'magnífico' plan no saldría nada bueno. Estaba enfadado, se había visto obligado a cumplir las órdenes y a abandonar a su prima. La veía sufrir cada día más y se sentía atado de pies y manos. Lo que no lograba comprender era como se las había arreglado para escapar del apartamento sin ser detectada y lo más asombroso de todo era, que no sabía de donde había sacado esa cantidad de chakra y ese poder, ¿realmente los entrenamientos con Sasuke habían sido tan efectivos? Esa pregunta estaba en la mente de todos.

-Quedaros atrás y estar alerta- me adelanté unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos acercándome poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, no quería asustarla. No supe que es lo que me llevó a ser el que tratase de calmar a la Hyuga, pero este no era momento de tratar esas cuestiones.

-Uchiha- Hinata se encontraba enfrente de mí, observándome con su Byakugan activado.

-Hyuga- le contesté en el mismo tono.

-Vaya vaya, por fin _Uchiha-sensei_ se digna a aparecer- movió la cabeza hacia los lados soltando una pequeña risita que me produjo escalofríos- pensé que ya no te volvería a ver.

-Pensaste mal- no sabía que decirle, nunca me había encontrado ante una situación parecida. De lo que estaba seguro es que solo hacía falta una palabra equivocada para que Hinata atacase a cualquiera de los que nos encontrábamos allí y mis instintos nunca fallaban.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?- pasaron unos segundos e Hinata no recibió respuesta- Contesta _Uchiha._

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

-No, la verdad es que no. ¡No os importo! ¡No os preocupo! Creo que eso ha quedado suficientemente claro. Así que te repito _Uchiha_ ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Hinata te equivocas!- Naruto y Kiba gritaron a la vez. _Genial__,_ con la intervención de esos dos estaba seguro que las cosas se complicarían.

-Mentís- la palabra salió casi con veneno de la boca de Hinata.

-Naruto, Kiba, no os entrometáis- dije tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Déjales que hablen, además no son los únicos que mienten _Uchiha._

Lo que estaba diciendo Hinata no tenía ningún sentido para mí. ¿Por qué se pensaba que le estábamos mintiendo?

-Hinata, cálmate solo estamos tratando de ayudarte- Naruto se giró y miró a todos sus compañeros, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta ella con las manos en alto- Eres muy importante para nosotros... entiendo lo que te ha pasado, de verdad lo entiendo...

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ME ENTIENDES!- y como no podía ser de otra manera el dobe tuvo que cagarla. Había escogido las palabras equivocadas.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar yo le había empujado hacia el suelo para evitar el ataque directo de Hinata. En décimas de segundo había acumulado chakra en sus manos y había lanzado varios proyectiles de chakra. Conseguí apartar a Naruto lo suficiente y empecé a pelear contra la peliazul.

A duras penas lograba esquivar los ataques de la Hyuga, la rapidez con la que se movía y la fuerza de cada golpe eran simplemente asombrosas. Trataba de golpearla en los costados pero en el momento que mi piel se encontraba a escasos milímetros de la suya se apartaba. Pelear en corta distancia contra un Hyuga no era lo más inteligente.

-¡Hinata!- la voz de Naruto la distrajo y me dio tiempo suficiente para apartarme de ella hasta situarme a una distancia lo suficientemente segura. Pero no pude acomodarme demasiado tiempo en esa posición, porque tenía que esquivar cientos de proyectiles de chakra que me estaba enviando. Cuando acabase todo eso tendría que preguntarle de donde había sacado esa técnica tan extraña y a la vez tan letal. Con mi Sharingan activado podía a ver con seguridad que si tan solo una de esas balas de chakra acertase en su objetivo, sufiría serios daños.

Estaba distraído pensando en la técnica de la Hyuga que cuando pensé que su ataque había terminado, una de esas balas impactó sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Me caí al suelo del dolor, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pronto mi pecho se vio envuelto en sangre. _Mierda, estaba jodido._ No solo no tenía el brazo izquierdo inutilizado sino que el dolor era casi insoportable y parecía que a cada instante el dolor solo aumentase. Sentía que mi cuerpo poco a poco se estaba paralizando como si de un veneno se tratara.

Al verme caer todos los presentes empezaron a atacar a Hinata desde distintos ángulos. Pero cada ataque fue contrarrestado por la Hyuga. Nunca había visto esa clase de técnicas con las que estaba luchando, no eran propias de su clan. La verdad que si la peliazul estuviese en otra situación la habría recomendado inmediatamente para que entrase en la fuerza a Anbu. Ahora en lo que debía concentrarme era en terminar esta pelea...

**Continuará...**

**Si lo he dejado por la mitad, pero esta última parte se ha alargado mas de lo que creía así que lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo. Me alegro que os esté gustando la historia ayer la releí dos veces entera para ver que tal estaba quedando y ¡me encanta!**

**Hasta la próxima y review!**


End file.
